La Dernière Alliance
by AlexIchi the 2-Sevrian
Summary: Alors qu'un ancien mal foule la Terre, des héros sont amenés à coopérer ensemble pour éliminer cette menace une bonne fois pour toute. Les élements qu'ils vont déclencher vont profondément changer le monde. Aladdin/La Petite Sirène/ La Belle et la Bête/Mulan/ Hercule Contient des personnages de Disney et Dreamworks.
1. L'épreuve de l'apprenti

_Voici mon nouveau projet que j'avais en tête depuis fort longtemps. Je fais partie de cette génération qui a grandi avec les films Disney des années 90. Cette idée vient alors comme un petit délire, une pensée qui se concrétise sur le papier. _

_J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira même si j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport à l'affiliation de certains personnages mais on verra ça en temps et en heure. _

_Pour l'instant, je vous présente le premier chapitre de cette fiction Disney qui contiendra quelques personnages transfuges des films Dreamworks. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! _

_Bonne Lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – L'épreuve de l'apprenti**

Depuis des mois, il faisait toujours le même rêve. Il courait dans des plaines brulées, grises et désolés. Autour de lui, tout n'était que cendres et ruines. A l'horizon, se dessinait alors une immense ligne sombre. Plus sa course se poursuivait, plus la ligne au loin devenait plus nette. Un gigantesque mur de pierres de plusieurs mètres qui s'étendait sur tout ce qui pouvait englober sa vision. Il n'avait aucune porte. Le haut de la muraille était désert et le silence régnait autour de lui. Arrivé au pied du gigantesque mur, il se passait exactement la même chose. Il voulait grimper, aller au-delà de la muraille de pierre. Il sentait le danger dans son dos alors que la terre grondait sous ses pieds. Derrière lui, une vague enflammée rasait les zones désolées. Les flammes avaient des allures d'étalons sauvages et frappaient le sol de leurs sabots projetant de la lave à chaque impact. La vague de feu se rapprochait peu à peu et il se trouvait toujours au pied du mur. Les chevaux de flammes le chargeaient hennissant et crachant l'enfer. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de grimper le mur, chaque tentative le ramenait au sol. La mer de feu l'engloutissait finalement, le brûlait et le consumait.

Aladdin se réveilla en sursaut. Des perles de sueurs coulaient sur ses tempes. Il se frotta les yeux et souffla un bon coup. Le même rêve depuis des mois et chaque nuit il semblait le revivre pour la première fois. Ses nuits avaient été tourmentées à cause de ses sombres rêves. Il bailla longuement. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa fatigue était grande. Le même mécanisme diabolique s'enclenchait chaque nuit, ses cauchemars l'empêchaient de dormir et une fois réveillé, il ne pouvait plus trouver le sommeil.

Un rayon de soleil traversa les rideaux de la chambre. Cela rassura Aladdin quelque peu, il s'était réveillé avec le soleil et non au beau milieu de la nuit. Il baissa le regard sur son épouse, la Princesse Jasmine, qui était toujours quant à elle dans les bras de Morphée et dormait paisiblement enveloppée dans ses draps de soie. Aladdin la regarda tendrement en espérant que ses rêves soient plus doux que les siens. Il se leva du lit sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers le balcon.

Le soleil émergeait des dunes de sable à l'horizon et sa lumière s'étendait sur tout Agrabah. L'ancien malfrat des rues s'appuya sur la balustrade en pierre du balcon qui dominait toute la ville. Il posa ses yeux sur la ville et ses habitations. Il apercevait des silhouettes au loin entre les allées et les rues de la cité : des marchands, des mendiants, des familles, des soldats, des voleurs.

Tant de choses avaient changé pour lui, le voleur, le crève-la-faim, le vaurien. Aladdin avait passé toute sa vie à contempler le palais du sultan depuis son foyer délabré, rêvant de meilleurs jours pour lui et Abu. Les deux démunis qu'ils étaient ne pouvaient se nourrir que de rêves, de serviles domestiques, de prodigieux festins et d'innombrables montagnes d'or.

Aujourd'hui, Aladdin vivait au palais, avait pour épouse la fille du sultan et il avait tout ce qu'il avait désiré depuis son enfance. Pourtant ses nuits étaient pleines de cauchemars et une certaine angoisse le rongeait le jour. En épousant Jasmine, il avait également accepté une destinée encore plus grande. Un jour viendra où il devra devenir sultan d'Agrabah. Depuis qu'il était revenu de son voyage de noces, la vie d'Aladdin se résumait à l'apprentissage du pouvoir. Jasmine et le Sultan avaient tout fait pour l'initier à la politique, à l'économie et aux mœurs des Sept Déserts. Mais ses devoirs l'épuisaient et l'ennuyaient. Au fur et à mesure que ses leçons avançaient, il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur de cette tâche. Parfois, il regrettait presque sa vie de malfrat tant les responsabilités de sultan lui semblaient lourdes.

Au loin, il voyait son ancienne maison, un endroit sombre et triste en ruines, traversé par les vents froids du désert. C'était là où il avait grandi, elle lui rappelait de bons et de mauvais moments. Il aimait revenir dans son ancien foyer entre deux leçons en espérant que cela le rassurerait et l'encouragerait dans son apprentissage. Mais il revenait encore plus troublé et déprimé qu'auparavant. Il partageait sa peine avec Jasmine, et celle-ci l'aidait autant qu'elle le pouvait, le consolant et l'encourageant dans tous ses travaux.

La vie au palais était moins animée depuis quelques temps. Iago, le perroquet braillard, était parti avec Cassim, son père peu de temps après son mariage avec Jasmine. Après le retour de leur voyage de noces, le Génie et le Tapis partirent pour un long voyage autour du monde. Le palais paraissait plus triste depuis leur départ. Abu était resté avec Aladdin mais avec le jeune homme passait plus de temps avec de vieux érudits et de sombres professeurs qu'avec son compère simien. Ce dernier passait ses journées à gambader dans les jardins du palais en compagnie du tigre de compagnie de la princesse, Rajah ou bien il se rendait au marché pour chaparder quelques fruits savoureux à des marchands de passage. La vie était bien différente depuis ces six derniers mois et Aladdin avait la nostalgie de ces jours où lui et sa bande partaient à l'aventure dans des contrées lointaines bravant le danger et l'inconnu.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Ce jour était spécial. Les dirigeants des Sept Déserts se réunissaient à Agrabah pour traiter d'affaires urgentes et en tant que futur souverain, il se devait de participer à la rencontre. Cet évènement important allait être sa première épreuve en tant que futur sultan. Il devait faire bonne impression et son cœur balançait entre la peur et la confiance.

Il inspira et expira longuement profitant de la brise matinale porté par le vent quand une voix l'interpella dans son dos :

-Toujours aussi matinal.

Aladdin se retourna pour voir Jasmine s'avancer sur le balcon, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il embarrassé. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai suffisamment dormi.

Aladdin reporta son attention sur la cité d'Agrabah alors que la Princesse arriva à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux. D'un simple regard, Jasmine vit la détresse du jeune homme. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Jasmine prit la main de son mari et la serra tendrement en murmurant doucement :

-Tout va bien se passer.

Aladdin étouffa un petit rire gêné.

-J'ai beau me le répéter sans cesse. Dit-il. Je suis toujours aussi angoissé. J'ai tellement envie de bien faire, Jasmine.

-Tu y arriveras, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur la joue du brun. Je suis là avec toi. Ce n'est qu'une simple réunion. Tout qu'il faudra faire, c'est accueillir les dignitaires et rester attentif pendant la réunion. Tu dois utiliser ce que tu as appris.

Aladdin se creusa la mémoire en essayant de rassembler tout ce qu'il avait pu retenir de ses leçons durant ces six derniers mois. Il en résulta un bourbier d'informations qui lui donna presque le mal de tête.

-En espérant que tu aies raison que tout se passe bien et sans imprévu.

Jasmine lui sourit. Aladdin ne pouvait résister aux yeux noisette et pétillants de la Princesse. Il l'embrassa et ils s'enlacèrent. Toutes les heures passées à étudier la géopolitique de l'Arabie, c'était également pour elle. Jasmine était elle aussi appelée à détenir les rênes du pouvoir à Agrabah. Si Aladdin devait régner alors ils règneraient à deux. A cette pensée, son cœur fut alors un peu plus léger.

* * *

Cela faisait six jours qu'il errait dans le désert. Mais il avait plus ou moins perdu la notion du temps. Cela paraissait une éternité pour lui. Les journées passaient sous un soleil de plomb et dès la tombée de la nuit, un vent glacial glissait sur les dunes ensablées.

Son seul objectif était de traverser l'immense mer de sable et il devait s'y tenir. Cela faisait partie de son entrainement. Il avait vidé sa dernière gourde ce matin et terminé ce qui lui restait de nourriture. Il marchait, piétinait le sable avec ses sandales regardant toujours devant lui. Il ne déviait point de sa route, poursuivant en ligne droit depuis son réveil.

La veille, il avait trouvé un rocher qui émergeait d'une dune et avait pu prendre un peu de repos à l'ombre de la pierre. Il avait passé la nuit sous le roc et avait repris la route à l'aurore. Quatre heures s'étaient écoulés depuis son réveil. Ou peut-être cinq. Il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Sa bouche était sèche, aride alors que la sueur ruisselait sur son front et son torse. Elle lui piquait les yeux. Il essuya son visage avec ses mains et accéléra le pas. Son corps ne répondit pas, ses jambes et lourdes et ses bras relâchés se balançaient de chaque côté de son torse. Il regarda autour de lui. Aucune oasis en vue, aucune silhouette ou caravane qui serpenterait au loin entre les dunes. Il chercha désespérément quelque chose entre les vagues de sable pour l'aiguiller. Aucune ville ou village à l'horizon. Il espérait trouver un puits derrière chaque dune qu'il escaladait.

La soif le harassait et sa faim le tenaillait. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait vu que du sable et le ciel bleu privé de nuage. Finalement c'était peut-être six jours. Ou sept … Il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit une ombre ailée voler en cercle au-dessus de lui. Ils veillaient toujours sur lui. Il ne devait pas les décevoir. Cela le poussa à continuer, il reprit sa course, surmontant la soif, la faim et la douleur alors que l'ombre ailée le suivait dans son périple.

Il poursuivit sa traversée du désert pendant deux bonnes heures. Ou peut-être trois … Il avait perdu tout notion du temps. Alors que le soleil avait atteint son zénith et que ses rayons faisaient bouillir le sol, il succomba à la chaleur et s'écroula sur le sable brûlant.

Sa respiration était saccadée, l'air qu'il inspirait était lourd, chaud et étouffant. Sa vision se troublait et ses membres s'engourdissaient. Il resta quelques instants allongé les yeux à semi-ouverts pour ne pas perdre connaissance alors que l'ombre ailée qui l'accompagnait descendit en cercle vers le sol. Il entendit alors une voix :

-Allez petit ! Relève-toi !

Il leva les yeux et vit un cheval blanc ailé à la crinière et queue bleue qui battait le sable avec ses sabots. Sur la monture ailée, un satyre nain grassouillet aux petits yeux le regardait avec un air sévère. Affaibli par la chaleur, n'importe qui aurait cru à une hallucination mais il connaissait parfaitement la monture ailée et son petit cavalier.

-M'oblige pas à descendre du canasson !

-Phil … dit-il. Je … je … ne pourrais … pas aller plus loin …

Il entendit de petits sabots s'enfoncer dans le sable et s'approcher rapidement de lui.

-Baisse pas les bras ! s'écria Phil. Tu crois qu'Achille aurait abandonné pour un petit coup de chaud ?! Non ! Et Jason ! Il aurait rassemblé …

-Je ne suis pas … eux … Phil.

Le cheval ailé hennit pour approuver le jeune homme tandis que le satyre fit une grimace.

-Règle 258 : Un héros doit pouvoir survivre dans des conditions extrêmes ! Déclara le satyre. Cela fait partie de ton entrainement, Herc. Tu dois accomplir la traversée du désert sans aide !

Le jeune homme reprit lentement sa respiration et prit appui sur ses coudes pour se relever. Il avait l'impression que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds. Pégase, son cheval ailé, se plaça à ses côtés et le soutint pour l'empêcher de chuter de nouveau ce qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de Phil.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! s'écria le satyre. Je suis ton entraineur et je te le dis, ce n'est pas comme cela que tu pourras espérer devenir un héros.

Hercule posa sa tête contre le dos de Pégase et ferma les yeux alors que son torse se bombait à chacune de ses inspirations. L'animal plaça ses ailes immaculées au-dessus du jeune élevé de Philoctète pour lui accorder un peu d'ombre. Pégase souffla par ses nasaux en direction de Philoctète pour le provoquer. Cela le fit enrager :

-Je suis ton entraineur ! Et qu'importe ce que pourra dire ton canasson à plumes, tu finiras cette épreuve seul !

-Je suis … d'accord avec toi, Phil … souffla Hercule.

-Tu ne m'écoutes jamais de toute façon ! Et puis … Ah … oui ? Tu es d'accord ?

Hercule rouvrit les yeux et essuya les gouttes de sueur sur son front.

-Je dois finir cet entrainement mais j'aimerais que tu me fasses une faveur. Dit-il. Une seule faveur, Phil.

L'entraineur des héros lui porta un regard plein de soupçons et demanda :

-Laquelle ?

Hercule se remit sur ses jambes et s'approcha du satyre.

-Dans quelle direction se trouve le prochain point d'eau ?

Philoctète soupira, signe qu'il avait cédé devant son nouvel apprenti, et montra du doigt un rang de dunes éloignées derrière lequel s'élevait un mur rouge et orangé de roc.

Aussitôt, rassemblant toutes ses forces et surmontant sa douleur, Hercule partit en courant dans la direction indiquée par Phil. Il hurlait, soit pour se donner du courage, de la force soit pour cacher la souffrance qui l'envahissait. Il courait entre les dunes de sable comme un damné, gardant en tête l'eau qu'il trouverait au-delà de l'horizon. Phil remonta sur Pégase et ils suivirent la trace de l'apprenti héros.

Derrière le rang de dunes désigné par Philoctète, se trouvait un fin canyon de roches dans lequel coulait un étroit mais rapide cours d'eau. Hercule atteint et grimpa sur les dunes de sable en un temps record utilisant le reste de ses forces et escala la falaise abrupte. Il arriva au sommet et s'avança jusqu'au précipice, il entendit les remous presque silencieux du cours d'eau qui se mouvait au fond du canyon. Sans hésiter, il sauta dans le gouffre et tomba dans l'eau agitée sous l'œil désabusé de Phil.

-Ce petit me tuera un jour …

Hercule fut porté par le cours d'eau sur quelques kilomètres. Reposant à la surface de la rivière, soulagé par la fraicheur de l'eau, il ferma les yeux et oublia les rayons assassins du soleil et perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il entendit un enchevêtrement de petites voix dont il ne pouvait distinguer les paroles exactes. Il ouvrit les yeux et le soleil l'aveugla. Il vit des silhouettes qui l'observaient et qui murmuraient entre elles. Il cacha le soleil avec sa main et tenta de se relever.

-Il est vivant !

-C'est un étranger, je te dis. Il est pas d'ici. Regarde sa tenue.

-Ecartez-vous les enfants ! Laissez-le respirer !

Les petites silhouettes s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une forme plus grande qui aida Hercule à se relever. Le jeune homme put enfin distinguer ses sauveurs, il s'agissait d'une femme brune à la peau mât portant une voile bleue délavée et une tunique de la même couleur. Elle regardait l'apprenti héros avec des yeux attentionnés alors que de jeunes enfants s'attroupaient autour d'elle pour observer le rescapé des eaux.

-Vous êtes sauf, jeune homme.

Hercule regarda autour de lui et vit la rivière qui défilait non loin des enfants qui portaient des seaux en bois à bout de bras. Quelques arbres poussaient le long de la rivière dont le flux s'était adouci. Hercule se frotta les yeux, il était trempé et affamé mais son plongeon dans la rivière l'avait permis de surmonter la chaleur. Il devait maintenant se remettre les idées en place.

-Vous m'avez sorti de la rivière ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Nous nous y sommes pris à plusieurs pour vous extraire des eaux.

Hercule vit alors deux autres femmes qui remplissaient des amphores avec l'eau de la rivière et qui l'observaient en riant. Gêné, le jeune apprenti soutint sa tête et se remémora les évènements qu'il l'avait mené à se jeter dans la rivière.

-Je marchais dans le désert … commença le héros. Phil, Pégase … La rivière …

-Vous avez été chanceux, les étrangers ne survivent pas longtemps dans le désert.

Il était facile de deviner que le jeune gringalet devant eux ne provenait point des Sept Déserts tant ses cheveux roux, sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleus se faisaient rares dans ces régions arides. Il essora sa tunique blanche et alla se rincer le visage à l'eau de la rivière.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda naïvement une fillette qui se mouillait les pieds sur la berge.

Hercule but une rasade d'eau pour soulager sa soif. Son esprit restait néanmoins embrumé et il répondit :

-Herc … Hercule …

-C'est bizarre comme nom. Déclara un garçon.

-D'où venez-vous, Hercule ? Questionna la femme au voile bleu.

Hercule se retourna pour voir où il se trouvait. Il était au pied des murailles d'une cité. La rivière serpentait le long des murs avant de disparaitre à l'horizon. De l'autre côté de l'eau, des falaises rouges s'élevaient pour former un étau dans lequel émergeait la cité du désert. Les murs étaient hauts et Hercule ne pouvait voir aucune habitation. Tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer était une gigantesque coupole brune qui dominait ce qui lui semblait un palais aux murs d'ivoire. Des rotondes de plus petite taille entouraient la coupole centrale et rendait l'édifice plus superbe et magnifique.

-Vous avez perdu votre langue dans le désert ? Plaisanta la femme devant le silence d'Hercule.

Hercule reporta son attention sur la femme voilée et vit que les enfants l'entouraient et l'examinaient sur toutes les coutures. L'apprenti héros rougit de gêne et répondit :

-Je viens de loin. De loin à l'ouest. De Grèce …

-Jamais entendu parler de cette contrée. Répliqua une autre femme au voile brun qui portait une amphore d'eau.

-C'est très loin d'ici ? demanda à mi-voix une fillette dissimulée derrière sa mère tant le rescapé des eaux l'intimidait.

Si seulement il savait ce qu'était cet « ici ». C'était la seule ville qu'il croisait depuis son périple à travers le désert. Il voulut savoir où était Phil et Pégase. Peut-être étaient-ils à sa recherche. Ils l'avaient surement vu tomber dans la rivière et inspectaient les rivages. Hercule s'assit sur un rocher alors que les enfants et leurs mères l'entouraient.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le désert ? demanda une femme.

-Je tentais de rejoindre la mer. Dit-il simplement. Ça fait partie de mon entrainement.

-Ton entrainement ?! S'étonna un garçon.

-Oui, je suis parti de la mer à l'Ouest et je devais traverser le désert et rejoindre la mer à l'Est.

Un cri de surprise s'échappa de l'assistance qui regarda le jeune apprenti héros avec des yeux ronds.

-Vous avez tenté de traverser le désert d'une seule traite ?! s'écria une mère.

-Tout seul ?! s'écria une autre.

-C'est de la folie ?! Dit une troisième.

-Je te l'avais dit que c'était un fou, murmura un garçon dans l'oreille de son petit frère.

Hercule n'avait pas questionné Phil lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de son prochain entrainement. Traverser le désert d'Arabie lui semblait un bon test pour éprouver sa force et repousser ses limites. Mais avec ce qui venait de se passer, Hercule comprit qu'il avait grandement sous-estimé la difficulté de cette tâche.

-C'était une folie, concéda la femme au voile bleu. Mais vous n'êtes pas loin de votre but (Elle montra l'aval de la rivière.) Continuer à suivre l'eau sur quelques lieues et elle vous mènera jusqu'à la mer.

Hercule regarda par-dessus son épaule le flux tranquille de la rivière qui dépassait les murs de la cité pour poursuivre sa route entre le désert et les falaises rouges.

-Tu t'entraines pour quoi ? Osa demander un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Hercule croisa le regard du garçon et lui sourit.

-Je m'entraine pour devenir un héros.

Les enfants laissèrent échapper un « Oh » admiratif lorsqu'une fillette ajouta immédiatement :

-Un héros comme Aladdin ?

Hercule regarda la petite, intrigué. Parmi tous les noms des héros grecs et ceux que Phil avaient entrainé, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un certain Aladdin.

-Qui … qui est Aladdin ? demanda Hercule.

Alors que la fillette allait répondre, un autre enfant la coupa :

-Tu connais pas Aladdin ?!

Hercule fit non de la tête avec un sourire gêné.

-T'es vraiment un étranger, alors ! Rit un garçon.

-Il est connu dans tous les Sept Déserts !

-C'est le héros d'Agrabah ! Il a affronté toute sorte de monstres et de bandits !

Les enfants poursuivirent leur éloge sur le mystérieux Aladdin pendant quelques minutes et à mesure qu'ils continuaient à parler de lui, l'intérêt d'Hercule pour ce héros du désert était totalement éveillé.

-Cela doit être un grand héros pour que vous le teniez en si grande estime, fit le demi-dieu.

Ce fut la femme au voile bleu qui lui répondit :

-Aladdin était autrefois un vaurien des rues, un homme qui volait pour vivre. Il a sauvé notre ville de maints dangers et ce au péril de sa propre vie. Aujourd'hui, il vit au palais et a épousé la Princesse mais il n'a pas oublié les pauvres gens d'Agrabah. Il est généreux et bon et un jour, il sera Sultan.

Hercule repensa à tous les récits sur les grands héros grecs que lui racontaient ses parents adoptifs et son entraineur. Aladdin semblait ressembler à ces héros : Achilles, Thésée, Ulysse, Jason, Hector. Il aurait aisément sa place dans le panthéon des grands héros grecs. Phil, Pégase et son entrainement lui sortirent de la tête et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : rencontrer ce héros des sables.

-Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver cet Aladdin ? J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer. Demanda vivement l'apprenti héros.

Un garçon montra les tours qui émergeaient de derrière les murailles.

-Il doit-être au Palais. Dit-il.

-Je ne pense pas que vous arriverez à le voir. Ajouta la femme au voile bleu. Les dirigeants et dignitaires des contrées du désert sont déjà arrivés. La grande réunion a surement déjà commencé.

Hercule prit appui sur ses genoux et, déterminé, il les remercia avant de déclarer en souriant.

-Je vais aller tenter ma chance. Merci encore pour tout.

Suivi par les mères et leurs enfants, il longea les murailles de la cité jusqu'à une lourde porte en bois sculpté creusé dans la pierre où passait les marchands ambulants, les caravanes et les voyageurs. Hercule regarda la courbe de la rivière qui filait jusqu'à la mer puis s'en détourna. Il entra alors dans Agrabah, déjà en effervescence suite à l'arrivée des souverains étrangers, et se dirigea vers le palais.

* * *

Le soleil n'avait pas atteint son zénith que les délégations étrangères passèrent la porte principale de la cité d'Agrabah. Aladdin, Jasmine et le Sultan les virent arriver au loin, se tenant au seuil des portes du palais entourés par Razoul et ses hommes. A leurs pieds, la longue avenue, reliant le palais à la grande porte, avait été dégagée par la garde. Les habitants d'Agrabah étaient contenus par les soldats qui les empêchaient de traverser la grande rue. Les citoyens étaient entassés de chaque côté pour voir arriver les grands seigneurs qui gouvernaient les Sept Déserts.

Ce fut Hassan Adil, Roi d'Hyrouk, qui passa en premier les portes d'Agrabah. La cité d'Hyrouk et Agrabah avaient depuis de nombreuses années d'excellentes relations. Une alliance militaire et de nombreux accords commerciaux avaient été conclus et cette entente reposait essentiellement sur l'amitié entre le Roi Hassan et le Sultan d'Agrabah. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis l'enfance alors que leurs pères partaient à la chasse au lion dans les steppes d'Afrique. Tayeb et Hassan restaient ensemble avec leurs mères attendant que leurs pères reviennent de leurs longues semaines de chasse. Ils avaient appris ensemble l'art de monter, l'art de l'épée, la politique, les tactiques et stratégies militaires, la diplomatie et l'économie. Bien qu'ils fussent formés à l'art de la guerre, Tayeb et Hassan ne versaient pas dans les frasques belliqueuses et guerrières. Ils se plaisaient à parcourir les vastes déserts à cheval ou à explorer les forêts exotiques et sauvages de la province d'Hyrouk. Ils préféraient s'adonner à l'astrologie, à la mécanique ou à l'herboristerie, là où leurs pères et grands-pères chassaient, guerroyaient et joutaient. Les deux hommes étaient différents de ce qu'on pouvait attendre de souverains de leur stature. Malgré les années, après qu'ils eurent pris épouses et qu'ils héritèrent de leurs charges, Tayeb et Hassan restèrent très proches. Lorsqu'un conflit éclatait, Agrabah et Hyrouk se retrouvaient toujours côte à côte dans la bataille et défendaient leur peuple avec la même ardeur. Si l'un prenait parti pour une cause, l'autre le rejoignait sans se poser de question. Tayeb et Hassan avaient un lien qu'on ne pouvait retrouver que chez des frères. Ce lien s'était presque étendu à leurs provinces formant une puissance alliance parmi les nations des Sept Déserts.

L'escorte d'Hassan Adil fit son entrée dans la ville sous le son détonnant des tocsins. Des soldats en longues tuniques rouges, armés de lances étincelantes, marchaient en tête, suivis par des cavaliers du désert sur de robustes montures à la robe sombre. Attroupés derrière les lignes formées par les gardes, les gens d'Agrabah observaient les soldats d'Hyrouk parader dans la longue avenue. Deux gigantesques cages passèrent sous les portes, tanguant de gauche à droite, soutenues par de larges porteurs. Entre les fins barreaux, des oiseaux exotiques de piaillaient et virevoltaient parmi les centaines de perchoirs. Les spectateurs s'émerveillèrent devant cet amas de couleur et de plumes et ce malgré le son strident et chaotique qui s'en échappait. Derrière les voilières piétinait un grand éléphant gris entouré de cavaliers en armures dorées. Sur le pachyderme, une petite loge était disposée sur laquelle trônait un homme rayonnant. Le Roi d'Hyrouk, Hassan Adil, dans une tenue rouge ornée d'or et de grenat, salua la foule amassée de chaque côté de la grande avenue. Le peuple acclama le souverain au passage de son éléphant qui s'approcha peu à peu du palais alors que d'autres soldats en armes fermaient sa marche.

Tayeb, le Sultan d'Agrabah affichait un sourire sans égal sans sa barbe blanche. Il avait mis sa plus belle tenue pour accueillir son ami de toujours. Jasmine se tenait non loin de son père, habillée d'une tenue blanche, un fin voile blanc entourait ses épaules et son haut dévoilant ses formes et son ventre. Elle portait un diadème orné d'un saphir qui brillait au soleil et un collier d'or. Aladdin portait un long manteau blanc de cérémonie aux larges épaules. L'ancien voleur ne s'était pas encore fait à ces habits. La tenue lui pesait et il n'était pas à l'aise dans ses mouvements. Il remit son turban en position alors que l'éléphant portant Hassan Adil commença l'ascension qui le menait au Palais.

Arrivé en haut des larges marches qu'il avait grimpées lentement mais surement, l'éléphant s'assit ses pattes pour faire descendre celui qui demeurait dans la loge sur son dos. Hassan descendit du pachyderme d'un saut assuré malgré sa longue tenue de cérémonie en soir rouge. C'était un homme maigre à la peau d'ébène et à la barbe et aux cheveux de neige. Tout comme son compère d'Agrabah, le temps avait fait son œuvre sur le Roi d'Hyrouk mais son visage, marqué par les rides, semblait rayonner de joie et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Hassan avança d'un pas rapide vers le Sultan, les bras ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tayeb ! Mon ami ! s'écria-il.

Le Sultan alla à la rencontre d'Hassan et l'enlaça avec ses courts bras.

-Quel plaisir de te revoir, Hassan ! dit-il.

-Tu grossis d'année en année, mon ami. Remarqua Hassan.

-Et toi, tu restes tout aussi mince, répliqua Tayeb en riant.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et s'embrassèrent amicalement comme deux frères qui se retrouvaient. Hassan se tourna vers le couple derrière le Sultan. Il s'approcha de Jasmine et il lui prit les deux mains. Il les embrassa vivement.

-Toujours aussi belle, mon enfant. Dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la Princesse d'Agrabah.

-Tu es trop bon, répliqua Jasmine à celle qu'elle considérait depuis son enfance comme un oncle affectueux.

Hassan se tourna alors vers Aladdin qui par reflexe s'inclina devant le vieux Roi. Celui-ci pouffa de rire devant la courbette du voleur et s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras :

-Arrête le protocole, mon garçon. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant !

Aladdin fut surpris de la force du Roi qui l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Hassan et vit Jasmine et son père, ravis de voir qu'Hassan l'avait adopté.

Le vieux roi et sa suite passèrent les portes du palais alors qu'une nouvelle escorte entrait dans Agrabah. C'était une escorte bien plus humble que celle du Roi Hassan, elle était composée d'une cinquantaine de soldats à pieds et de serviteurs qui entouraient une grande loge fermée soutenue par huit porteurs. Ils provenaient de la petite province de Cirine et leur arrivée dans Agrabah fut discrète. Bien que le peuple acclama le passage de la loge à porteurs, il n'y eut aucune manifestation de la part du souverain dont la loge resta close. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le seuil du palais où les porteurs déposèrent lentement la loge au sol.

La porte de la loge s'ouvrit et une petite vieillarde voutée en sortie. La Reine régente Warda de Cirine était une femme aux cheveux blancs noués en une longue tresse. Son visage ridé montrait des signes de faiblesse mais la vieille femme affichait néanmoins un sourire au Sultan qui l'aida à sortir de sa loge.

-Je vous remercie d'être venue, Warda. Dit le Sultan d'un ton poli. Votre présence m'enchante.

Il lui fit un baisemain.

-Je suis moi aussi heureuse de vous revoir, dit-elle.

-Le voyage fut-il agréable ?

-Assez, rit-elle. Bien qu'à mon âge, ces voyages me fatiguent.

-Votre venue m'honore, reprit le Sultan ravi.

-Je n'allais pas manquer une occasion de revoir Agrabah. Cela fait une vingtaine d'années que je ne suis pas venu ici. Votre ville est magnifique, Sultan.

Tayeb s'inclina et Warda se dirigea vers le couple de jeunes mariés. Jasmine et Aladdin s'inclinèrent à son passage. La Princesse eut droit à un sourire et à regard amical de la part de la régente de Cirine. Mais Warda s'attarda sur Aladdin. Elle le dévisagea avec ses petits yeux pénétrants et le jeune homme se sentit comme nu sous le regard déroutant de la reine régente. Sans aucun mot, elle partit avec son escorte dans le Palais.

Jasmine remarqua la gêne de son époux devant Warda. Discrètement, elle lui saisit la main. Aladdin, surpris croisa les yeux de sa princesse. Des yeux rassurants et affectueux qui voulaient dire : « Ce n'est rien, juste une vieille femme aigrie ».

Au loin, on entendait arriver la prochaine escorte. Celle-ci était précédée par de courts bruits de clochettes. C'étaient des serviteurs qui portaient de longs bâtons sur lesquels étaient accrochés de nombreuses petites cloches. Ils les secouaient à l'unisson pour attirer l'attention de tous les gens d'Agrabah. Des fantassins en armure d'argent les suivaient ainsi que des concubines qui dansaient agitant de nombreux voiles de maintes couleurs et portant de nombreux bijoux ornées de pierres précieuses. Des Cavaliers entouraient un rhinocéros à la corne d'or massif qui tirait un immense carrosse en bois sculpté et décoré en or et argent. Le carrosse était ouvert et contenait de nombreux coussins précieux surmonté d'une toile où siégeait une femme blonde qui attirait tous les regards. Elle salua la foule et les hommes furent frappés par sa beauté. Elle avait un visage fin, une longue chevelure blonde, des lèvres pulpeuses et des yeux verts. Elle portait une longue robe bleue, proche du corps avec un long voile transparent qui descendait dans son dos. Sur sa tête trônait une couronne d'or étincelante avec trois émeraudes en ornements et des petits diamants incrustés. La foule d'Agrabah firent un accueil chaleureux à cette déesse des sables qui fut applaudi tout comme ses danseuses qui la précédaient.

Arrivé devant les portes du palais, Balki, Reine de Saba, descendit de son carrosse. Elégante avec sa chevelure flottant dans le vent, elle rejoignit le Sultan d'Agrabah qui accourut devant elle. Il embrassa la main délicate de la Reine de Saba.

-Vous nous illuminez par votre présence, Madame. Dit-il envouté par la jeune femme.

Balki regarda le Sultan avec amusement, attendrie par sa galanterie. Aladdin ne resta pas insensible au charme de la blonde car sa beauté ne faisait aucun doute à celui qui croisait son regard de jade. Balki resta silencieuse et se baissa pour baiser le front du vieux sultan d'Agrabah qui pendant un instant se sentit pousser des ailes.

-Merci de nous accueillir dans votre Palais, noble Sultan. Déclara la reine.

Elle passa devant Aladdin et Jasmine qui s'inclinèrent. Elle s'arrêta devant le jeune couple et leur sourit.

-Vous êtes magnifique, Princesse Jasmine. Dit-elle.

-Je vous remercie, votre Majesté. Répondit Jasmine.

Les roses du désert se saluèrent de nouveau et la Reine de Saba se tourna vers Aladdin auquel elle porta un certain intérêt.

-Alors voici le fameux Aladdin. Dit Balki langoureusement.

Sentant le regard de Jasmine et les yeux verts de la Reine de Saba sur lui, Aladdin frémit un court instant et répondit maladroitement :

-A votre service, votre Altesse.

Cela fit rire la blonde et fit grimacer son épouse.

-On m'a conté vos exploits, héros d'Agrabah. Le récit de vos combats et aventures ont dépassé les frontières de votre province. J'adorerais écouter vos histoires par votre propre bouche.

Aladdin resta bouche bée devant Balki qui lui faisait les yeux doux alors que Jasmine observait ,impuissante, son époux défaillir.

-Eh …Eh bien … bégaya le vaurien. Je ne sais … pas … si …

-Vous avez bien dit que vous étiez à mon service ? rappela la blonde moqueuse.

-Je le ferais, répondit finalement Aladdin, rouge, en détournant le regard.

La Reine de Saba partit en gloussant, suivie par ses suivantes alors qu'Aladdin soutenait le regard sombre de Jasmine.

-Elle peut te mener par le bout du nez, réprimanda la Princesse à son époux

-Elle est assez … intimidante … tenta de se justifier Aladdin.

Jasmine ne répondit pas et détourna son attention de son mari qui fit tout pour tenter de se pardonner auprès d'elle.

Les tambours annoncèrent l'arrivée de l'Emir d'Arwa, Fayiz Sakhri. C'était un guerrier qui avait traversé de nombreuses guerres et vu maintes batailles : Un homme de haute stature et de forte carrure au visage sévère comme taillé dans la pierre, à la barbe grisonnante et aux yeux sombres. Il menait de tête son escorte sur son cheval à la robe noire comme la nuit. Ce géant menait une longue escorte de cavaliers portant tous des armures en plaques sombres, des boucliers et des casques dénués de pierres et de fanfreluches. L'Emir Fayiz était réputé dans les Sept Déserts pour être un seigneur de guerre redoutable. Il ne fallait pas penser qu'il était belliqueux mais il entendait protéger son Emirat d'Arwa en exacerbant les craintes des autres souverains. Son attitude froide et distante conjuguée à la discipline qu'il exigeait de son armée décourageait ceux qui tentaient de s'en prendre à sa province. Pourtant certains tentèrent de s'attaquer à lui. Ils le payèrent amèrement.

Fayiz Sakhri et ses cavaliers piétinèrent le sable de la grande avenue d'Agrabah laissant derrière eux un nuage de poussière. A leur passage, certains habitants les saluaient et les acclamaient mais ils n'obtenaient aucune réponse de la part de l'Emir ou de ses hommes. Ces derniers ne détournaient pas les yeux de leur chemin, leurs faces étaient impénétrables et elles déroutèrent par leur absence de sentiments. Certains enfants se cachèrent derrière leur parent lorsque le Titan d'Arwa passa devant eux, tant son allure et son aura intimidait et effrayait. L'Emir Fayiz avait hérité de ce surnom il y a quelques années et l'avait détesté dès qu'il avait entendu.

Au seuil du Palais, Aladdin discernait les chevaux et les cavaliers dont les lances d'acier étincelaient au soleil. Leurs armures formèrent des cliquetis alors ils montaient les escaliers menant à la demeure du Sultan. Arrivé au sommet des marches, l'Emir Fayiz mit pied à terre et tendit son casque à un de ses hommes. Arborant sa barbe sombre taillée comme une arme acérée, il se dirigea à pas lourds vers le Sultan qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Agrabah, Emir Fayiz !

Le Titan d'Arwa ne serra pas la main qui lui tendit le Sultan. Détaché, il s'inclina légèrement et répondit sur un ton neutre :

-Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, Sultan Tayeb.

-Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Demanda le Sultan.

-Mes cavaliers ont voyagé avec hâte durant toute la nuit. Le voyage fut bref, ce qui est tout aussi agréable.

Il passa avec sa suite de guerriers devant Aladdin et Jasmine. La Princesse fut saluée avec respect mais l'ancien malfrat fut parfaitement ignoré. Les petits yeux de Fayiz s'étaient posés brièvement sur lui et Aladdin n'avait pu y voir que dédain et mépris. Ils passèrent les portes du palais et le Sultan s'approcha d'Aladdin.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mon garçon. Murmura-t-il. Fayiz est un homme hautain. Il n'accorde son respect qu'à une infime partie d'individus. Et il a ses propres critères pour juger une personne.

Aladdin sourit à la remarque du Sultan, Jasmine ajouta en serrant le bras de son époux :

-Tu as vaincu des monstres et des adversaires bien plus impressionnants que lui.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien, mon garçon, reprit Tayeb. Je suis fier de toi, tu feras un grand Sultan si tu continues ton apprentissage.

-Merci Sultan, répondit Aladdin dont le cœur venait de sauter dans sa poitrine. Je crois avoir pris un peu de confiance.

Même Jasmine semblait avoir oublié le petit incident avec la Reine de Saba lorsqu'elle posa un baiser sur sa joue. Le Sultan reprit sa place alors que le dernier souverain était attendu.

Des trompettes sonnèrent à l'entrée de la ville pour annoncer la venue du Prince Marchand de Nawal. La Province de Nawal était différente de tous les autres royaumes formant les Sept Déserts. Elle était dirigée par un triumvirat de trois dirigeants. On les appelait les princes marchands. Cette appellation leur convenait car Nawal était une province riche en ressources et matières premières et ses dirigeants étaient choisis parmi les familles les plus riches de la contrée. Les marchands de Nawal parcouraient le monde à la recherche de nouvelles richesses à exploiter et vendre.

Cependant plus les trois princes marchands gagnaient en prestige et en fortune et plus ils commençaient à se jalouser. Ainsi depuis une vingtaine d'années, Nawal était en état de guerre civile parce que le Prince Marchand Achraf avait tenté d'assassiné la Princesse Zayn sous son propre toit. Le pays avait sombré dans le chaos lorsque le troisième dirigeant de Nawal, le Prince Ghâlib, décida de lever une armée pour éliminer ces deux rivaux. Ce conflit toucha les petites gens de Nawal, les plus pauvres, les faibles qui subirent de plein fouet l'horreur et les atrocités de cette guerre. L'activité commerciale de la contrée diminua et déstabilisa l'économie autrefois puissante de Nawal pour le mener peu à peu vers la ruine. La guerre civile perdura pendant maintes années et Nawal se replia sur elle-même dans une autarcie totale.

Deux ans plus tôt, des nouvelles s'échappèrent des frontières de Nawal. La guerre civile était terminée et les leaders de chaque faction avaient été vaincus par un groupe armé populaire appelé « les Enfants de Nawal ». Il rétablit la paix dans la paix et calma les tensions. Leur leader devint l'unique Prince Marchand gouvernant le pays. Selon les rumeurs, Nawal commençait à retrouver sa gloire et sa prospérité d'antan après un long sommeil empli de cauchemars et de ténèbres.

L'invitation du nouveau dirigeant de Nawal au sommet des Sept Déserts était une main tendue des autres souverains vers cette nation pour ramener l'ordre et créer un immense réseau commercial entre les sept royaumes. Officiellement, c'est ce qui avait été dit mais officieusement, c'était pour pouvoir rencontrer ce fameux leader qui avait retourné la guerre civile de Nawal à son avantage pour s'imposer comme unique dirigeant. Nawal n'était pas une contrée à se mettre à dos, surtout si elle était prête à offrir de rares richesses.

Ainsi vint le Prince Marchand Munir. Précédés par des musiciens jouant à l'unisson une mélodie d'allégresse, un convoi d'une cinquantaine de chameaux passa les portes d'Agrabah. Certains cavaliers portaient des cimeterres à leurs ceintures, certains n'avaient aucune arme. Cette escorte ressemblait plus à une gigantesque caravane plutôt qu'à la suite d'un grand prince. Mais sur chaque chameau, des paniers étaient disposés des deux côtés de l'animal. Ces paniers contenaient une matière qui attira les yeux de tous. Ils débordaient d'or.

Dès leur entrée dans Agrabah, les cavaliers commencèrent à lancer les pièces d'or contenues dans leurs paniers. A la vue de l'or qui volait dans leur direction, les gens d'Agrabah s'agitèrent et remuèrent. Les cris de surprise s'échappèrent de la foule alors que les acclamations doublèrent en force. Plus les habitants d'Agrabah hurlaient leur joie, plus les cavaliers balançaient le contenu de leurs paniers dans la foule. Ils portaient différentes tuniques de couleurs et on pouvait apercevoir leurs grands sourires alors que la foule les saluait et les applaudissait. Pendant quelques instants, les soldats d'Agrabah eurent beaucoup de difficultés à contenir le peuple d'Agrabah qui se battait presque pour atteindre les pièces d'or, certains tentèrent même de passer outre les soldats pour se servir dans les paniers. Même les gardes qui protégeaient la grande rue n'hésitaient pas à rompre le rang pour ramasser deux ou trois pieces d'or qui gisaient à leurs pieds.

La clameur monta jusqu'au palais et le Sultan s'étonna d'entendre une telle euphorie de la part des habitants d'Agrabah pour un souverain qui n'était pas le leur.

-Ils sont très enthousiastes ! Dit-il naïvement.

L'escorte du Prince Munir fut portée aux nues jusqu'à sa montée des marches du palais. Le Sultan chercha du regard où pouvait être le souverain de Nawal parmi tous les monteurs de chameaux aux nombreuses tuniques colorées. Le cavalier qui menait le convoi descendit de son cheval et enleva son turban vert pour dévoiler ses cheveux courts sombres bouclés. Il avait un long manteau vert sur des vêtements blancs. Il était jeune et beau avec des yeux verts et un sourire immaculé. Il émergea de la cohorte de chameaux et s'approcha du Sultan :

-Prince Munir, à votre service, Sultan d'Agrabah !

Tayeb écarquilla les yeux devant le jeune qui venait de mettre genou à terre pour s'incliner devant lui. Le vieil homme sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et invita le prince marchand à se relever.

-Vous devez être le fameux Prince Munir. Bienvenue à Agrabah ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, votre Altesse.

-Je dois avouer, concéda le Sultan, que je vous aurais cru plus vieux …

Le Prince Munir éclata d'un rire franc et reprit :

-Je suis jeune et j'ai énormément de choses à apprendre. J'espère apprendre énormément à votre contact.

-Ho ho ho ! Je ne voulais pas vous froisser. Je suis sûr que nous nous entendrons très bien.

Le Sultan et Munir s'arrêtèrent devant Aladdin et Jasmine.

-Voici ma fille Jasmine et son époux Aladdin. Annonça Tayeb.

Le Prince Marchand saisit délicatement la main de la princesse et fit un baisemain.

-Les rumeurs sur votre beauté ne vous rendent pas suffisamment justice, Princesse Jasmine. Dit-il.

-Et que disent les rumeurs ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Elles disent que vous êtes magnifique et gracieuse. Mais votre beauté rayonne comme un second soleil.

Jasmine était habituée aux compliments des grands dignitaires étrangers qui venaient s'attirer ses faveurs ainsi que celles de son père. Elle n'y accordait la plupart du temps que peu d'importances car elle y voyait les manœuvres politiques et les frasques du protocole. Mais le Prince Munir avait prononcé ses mots d'un ton léger, non forcé et ses paroles semblaient pleines de sincérité. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête silencieux alors que le Prince Marchand se tourna alors vers Aladdin.

-Aladdin ! J'ai tant entendu parler de vous ! dit-il en serrant la main de l'ancien voleur. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin.

-C'est un plaisir réciproque, Prince Munir. Répliqua Aladdin à l'aise avec ce Prince plus amical qu'intimidant.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir ici. Dit-il. Je pensais que vous seriez parti pour une de vos grandes aventures comme on me l'a conté dans mon pays.

Aladdin ne sut quoi répondre.

-Disons que les aventures se font plus rares, ces derniers temps …

Le Prince Munir acquiesça avec un sourire et se reporta sur le Sultan.

-Votre Altesse ! J'ai apporté d'innombrables cadeaux pour Agrabah et son peuple ! De la soie de l'Orient lointain et de la fourrure apportée des froides terres de l'Ouest. Des fruits cultivés dans les îles tropicales du Sud et des poissons que l'on ne peut trouver que dans les Océans au-delà du Soleil.

Le Sultan afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et invita son invité à le suivre.

-Tout cela me semble merveilleux, mon jeune ami ! Mais nous verrons tout ça en temps et en heure ! Je présume que votre voyage fut long depuis Nawal. Vous devez avoir faim assurément. Et pour cela j'ai le remède ! Un festin nous attend ! Remplissons-nous la panse et ensuite nous pourrons discuter de nos affaires.

Le Prince et le Sultan passèrent les portes du palais suivis par Aladdin et Jasmine qui parlaient à voix-basse.

-Ton père semble bien aimer le Prince Munir.

-Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il serait aussi jeune, enjoué et euphorique.

-Comment ça ?

-Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus sévère, âgé et qui s'apparenterait à un guerrier, ou à un seigneur de guerre. Il a mis fin à une guerre civile qui ravageait son pays depuis vingt ans et pourtant il n'est pas plus âgé que toi ou moi. C'est assez étonnant …

-Il cache peut-être son jeu, dit Aladdin en souriant. En tout cas, il me plait bien …

-Evidemment, répondit Jasmine en riant. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur toi. Tout comme la Reine de Saba.

-Ah …

-On aurait dit un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise et qui tentait de le cacher. Tu ne pouvais aligner aucun mot face à elle. Dit-elle pour taquiner son époux. Mais tu n'es pas le seul à flancher devant Balki, Reine de Saba. Elle fait le même effet à tous les hommes qu'elle croise.

-Je ne défaillirais pas une seconde fois, lui promit Aladdin.

-Les Sultans ne doivent pas flancher devant une belle plante blonde.

-Je préfère les belles brunes … dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

-N'essaie pas de te faire pardonner, répliqua-t-elle tout sourire. Tu n'es pas encore sorti d'affaire. Le repas sera une plus grosse épreuve pour toi, apprenti Sultan.

Le banquet fut servi dans la salle du trône au milieu du tapis rouge qui reliait le trône à la forme d'éléphant doré aux grandes portes de la salle aux parois bleues azur. La grande table était en U, dos au trône et ouvert à la porte. C'était une table faite d'un bois rare dans le désert et dont la couleur jaunâtre faisait penser à de l'or. Sur celle-ci étaient disposés de somptueux mets. Un plateau d'argent présentait des côtes d'agneau saupoudrées d'épices à côté d'une grande corne d'abondance de fruits qui semblait ne pas avoir de fond. Deux amphores de vin étaient séparées par un grand poisson aux écailles étincelantes et encerclés par de nombreux fruits de mer sur un lit de citron. Des loukoums parsemaient chaque coin de la table dans de petits plats de verre et de chaque côté de la table deux poulets farcis se faisaient face comme des chevaliers avant une joute bien que la leur ne débuterait jamais. Tant de plats qui défilaient devant les dirigeants des Sept Déserts grâce aux serviteurs et domestiques du Sultan qui transitaient entre les cuisines et le banquet.

Le Sultan était assis à côté du Roi Hassan sur la petite partie de la table en U et les deux souverains plaisantaient comme à leur habitude. D'un côté de la table, Aladdin était encadré par le Prince Munir et l'Emir Fayiz. Ce dernier n'avait aucune conversation et restait enfermé dans un mutisme profond dégustant simplement tout ce qui lui était servi. Munir était presque tout le contraire, il s'adressait aux domestiques qui venaient le servir et le remerciait avec un mot gentil. Il suivait attentivement une conversation entre Tayeb et Hassan forte animée, appelant fréquemment une jeune domestique pour qu'elle remplisse sa coupe de vin. Aladdin s'ennuyait à mourir. Il pensait que Munir et lui auraient pu discuter durant le repas mais voilà qu'il l'ignorait totalement. Il regarda à la table parallèle face à lui, Jasmine était entourée par Balki, la Reine de Saba et Warda, la Reine Régente de Cirine. Les trois femmes conversaient calmement, Aladdin ne discernait aucune de leurs paroles. Parfois, il vit Jasmine tourner légèrement les yeux vers lui avec un léger sourire de réconfort dans ce repas qui lui semblait déjà durer une éternité.

Aladdin se réinstalla sur son coussin et prit la coupe de vin qui trainait devant lui. Il porta le liquide rouge à ces lèvres et le but lentement en portant le regard sur la salle. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué au gout du vin et fit tout pour dissimuler cela aux autres invités.

Un versant de la salle du trône était ouvert et donnait sur les jardins du Palais. Une légère brise passait entre les épais piliers de marbre et caressait le dos d'Aladdin avant de ressortir à l'autre bout de la salle par l'immense balcon qui donnait sur Agrabah. Dans les jardins, toutes les suites des dirigeants des Sept Déserts avaient pris quartier autour de la grande fontaine. Aladdin repensa à Abu et Rajah qui ne pourraient pas faire leur balade quotidienne dans les jardins à cause des invités. Il ne les avait pas vu de la journée et s'attendait presque à voir surgir son comparse simien de sous une table pour chiper un fruit ou une friandise.

Munir, Hassan et le Sultan éclatèrent de rire et attirèrent l'attention de tous les convives sur eux.

-Mon cher Munir, vos anecdotes sont hilarantes ! S'esclaffa Hassan Adil.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ri ainsi, dit le Sultan.

-Je pourrais partager d'autres anecdotes lorsque le vin aura ravivé certains de mes souvenirs enfouis. Expliqua Munir.

-Prince Munir ! Votre venue dans notre petit cercle restreint est une bénédiction. Vous semblez de la même trempe que Tayeb et moi. Répliqua le Roi Hassan en levant sa coupe, hilare.

-Je ne m'avancerai pas là-dessus.

L'Emir Fayiz venait de rompre le silence à la stupéfaction de tous. Le Titan d'Arwa essuya sa bouche et fixa Munir de ses yeux sévères.

-Je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas de la même trempe que ces deux-là. Dit-il en désignant Tayeb et Hassan. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre.

Munir contint le regard accusateur de Fayiz, jusqu'à ce qu'il questionna :

-Alors qui suis-je, Emir Fayiz ?

Le ton joueur du jeune Prince Marchand déplut au guerrier d'Arwa qui commença son explication :

-On entend de nombreuses choses depuis la fin de la guerre civile à Nawal. Je ne sais rien de vous, Prince Munir. (Il prononça ce nom comme s'il lui écorchait la bouche). Mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur ce que vous avez fait pour accéder au pouvoir à Nawal. Je n'ai jamais porté le Prince Achraf en estime. C'était un être puant qui incarnait la décadence chaque minute qu'il passait sur cette terre. Il était incapable de bouger son corps obèse et passait son temps à se bâfrer dans l'opulence et la luxure. On raconte que vous et vos hommes l'avez pendu à la plus haute tour de son palais et qu'il fallut trois cordes pour le soutenir. Les rumeurs sont pourtant sombres et nébuleuses. Pour le Prince Ghâlib, on m'a murmuré que vous l'avez enfermé dans son palais et que vous l'avez incendié. Mais les rumeurs sont sombres et nébuleuses. Je n'éprouvais aucune affection que ce soit pour Achraf et Ghâlib. Je n'ai pas pleuré la mort de ces deux êtres indignes. Et pourtant avec les rumeurs concernant leurs morts, j'ai appris énormément sur celui qui les a renversés et les a remplacé à la tête de Nawal. Vous souriez, vous vous comportez comme un fanfaron. Mais c'est un rôle, un masque que vous portez. Vous n'êtes pas celui que vous voulez montrer alors je vous le demande à vous … Qui êtes-vous ?

Le sourire du Prince se mua en un rictus. Il soupira et toisa le regard agressif de l'Emir Fayiz.

-Je suis quelqu'un comme vous. Répondit-il. Quelqu'un prêt à tout pour protéger son peuple.

Munir reprit une gorgée sous l'œil sceptique de l'Emir.

-Vous avez jeté un froid sur notre festin, cher Fayiz. Annonça Balki. Ne donnons pas d'importance aux rumeurs qui parcourent nos royaumes par les bouches des serpents et les oreilles des singes.

-Vous avez raison, appuya le Sultan. Profitons que nous soyons tous réunis pour célébrer la paix enfin revenue dans les Sept Déserts.

-La fin de la guerre civile à Nawal ouvre une nouvelle ère pour nous tous après de bien sombres épreuves. Rajouta la vieille Warda alors que les derniers mots s'étouffèrent dans sa bouche.

Aladdin vit qu'elle regardait le redoutable émir avec des yeux teintés de tristesse et de colère. Ignorant la régente de Cirine, Fayiz gardait son attitude distante et sa stature de pierre.

-Le dernier conseil entre les chefs des Sept Déserts s'est déroulé, il y a plus d'une trentaine d'années, fit remarquer Balki. Et celui-ci se termina en un bain de sang …

-Prions pour que l'histoire ne se répète pas, lança le Roi Hassan en levant son verre.

La sublime Reine de Saba lui rendit le geste et les invités firent de même. Aladdin se força à finir son verre quand Munir se tourna vers lui.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me racontiez quelques-unes de vos aventures.

Aladdin, pris au dépourvu, faillit recracher son vin. Il déglutit et répondit :

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Celle qui vous vient à l'esprit, dit Balki intéressée.

-Il y en a tellement, ajouta Jasmine pour soutenir son époux.

-Tu as participé à ces aventures, Jasmine. Déclara le Roi Hassan. Tu peux surement nous en dire quelque chose.

-Je ne les connais pas toutes, se ravisa soudainement la Princesse alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle.

Seul l'Emir Fayiz et la Régente Warda semblaient ne pas accorder de grande importance aux récits héroïques d'Aladdin. Le militaire ne les écoutait que d'une oreille continuant de manger ce qui se trouvait devant lui tandis que la vieille femme observait la conversation nonchalante et détachée.

-Il y a cette fois, où j'ai combattu une chimère qui s'était attaqué à Agrabah en pleine nuit.

Aladdin retenait à présent toute l'attention de l'assistance.

-C'était une créature à tête et corne de lion, aux cornes de bouc et avec un serpent venimeux pour queue. Ce n'était pas une bête très grande mais elle était bigrement rapide et filait entres les ruelles d'Agrabah terrorisant tout sur son passage.

Le Sultan et Hassan buvaient ses paroles tels des enfants à l'écoute d'une geste héroïque.

-Comment l'avez-vous arrêté ? demanda Munir.

-Il fallait capturer cette chimère avant qu'elle ne fasse d'autres dégâts donc nous avons décidé de lui tendre un piège. J'allais appâter la bête pour la mener directement dans notre guet-apens. Je connais Agrabah comme ma poche et ça n'a pas été difficile pour amener le monstre exactement où je le voulais. Après l'avoir mener dans une impasse, Génie l'a enfermé dans une cage …

-Attendez un instant, interrompit Munir. Vous avez bien dit « Génie » ?

Sentant qu'il en avait surement dit trop, Aladdin se stoppa dans son récit et sembla moins prompt à poursuivre.

-Vous avez un génie ?! S'exclama le Roi Hassan.

-Ou … oui c'est exact …, dit Aladdin.

-Et vos trois vœux ? Demanda vivement l'Emir Fayiz qui trouva un soudain intérêt pour la conversation.

Les yeux sévères de l'Emir percèrent les pupilles d'Aladdin qui se crut victime d'un interrogatoire.

-Il a utilisé ses trois vœux, il y a bien longtemps, répondit à sa place Jasmine. Il a libéré ce Génie avec son dernier souhait.

Les visages des dirigeants des Sept Déserts affichèrent un étonnement et une certaine surprise à cette nouvelle.

-C'est stupéfiant … souffla le Roi Hassan.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de la part du héros d'Agrabah, répliqua Munir.

-Vous auriez également en votre possession un tapis volant, selon les dires. Dit la vieille Warda sans sourciller.

-C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Hassan en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui. C'est un sacré voltigeur et un compagnon hors-pair. Répondit le Sultan en se remémorant les quelques péripéties aériennes qu'il avait partagé avec ce tapis magique.

-Tu m'avais caché cela, Tayeb ! s'indigna Hassan.

-Tu n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Expliqua l'autre.

-Pouvons-nous voir votre génie et votre tapis ? demanda Munir à Aladdin.

-Malheureusement, ils sont partis en voyage, il y a quelques mois.

L'entrain concernant ces deux êtres magiques disparut aussitôt parmi les convives. Le Prince Munir affichait un air déçu tandis qu'Hassan grimaçait. Fayiz et Warda n'en furent pas troublés et Balki rompit le silence avec sa voix langoureuse :

-Le héros d'Agrabah a énormément de ressources.

Elle but le vin contenue dans sa coupe en jetant un regard charmeur à l'ancien vaurien. Jasmine vit que la Reine de Saba accordait bien trop d'intérêt à son jeune époux. Elle décida de relancer la conversation :

-Ils reviendront surement sous peu. Dit-elle à Hassan. Nous nous ferons une joie de vous les présenter.

Aladdin ne put s'empêcher de penser que si le Génie était parmi eux, il leur ferait un show de magie dont lui seul avait le secret. Le Tapis aurait été égal à lui-même discret et fiable. Il aurait fait quelques cabrioles pour certains invités sur demande. Le Tapis et le Génie avaient deux personnalités totalement opposés et pourtant leur entente était parfaite. C'est pourquoi le Génie décida de prendre le Tapis comme compagnon de voyage lorsqu'il partit pour un second tour du monde. Partis depuis six mois, Aladdin espérait les voir revenir à tout moment pour changer la monotonie de ces derniers temps. Comment se serait passé les choses si le Génie et le Tapis n'étaient pas partis ? Aladdin continuait de s'interroger.

-Maintenant, la question qu'on peut se poser c'est quelle est la part de mérite de ce Génie et de ce Tapis Magique dans vos exploits ? grogna l'Emir Fayiz.

Aladdin sentit les yeux inquisiteurs du Titan d'Arwa sur lui durant tout le reste du repas. Tous les mets qu'on lui servit eurent alors un goût amer.

* * *

Shang ne pouvait détourner son regard du corps. Il reposait sur une grande table, allongée sur des fleurs de lotus roses pâles. Autour de lui, étaient disposés des bâtons d'encens qui se consumaient lentement laissant des fils de fumées grises s'élevant dans les airs tels des dragons avant de disparaitre. Le corps portait une armure et des épaulettes d'écailles en or. Son épée et son fourreau avaient été placé à ses côtés. Son casque reposait entre ses pieds, brillant et luisant à la lumière des lanternes.

Le temple était lugubre, simplement éclairé par quelques lanternes blanches accrochés à certains piliers. La pâleur du cadavre jurait avec l'obscurité qui régnait dans le sanctuaire. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés, il avait été rasé pour ne laisser apparaitre que sa petite moustache noire. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses mains jointes reposaient sur son thorax où son cœur ne battait plus.

Le général Li Shang prit une grande inspiration. Il serra les dents alors qu'il sentit son ventre se nouer. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il se frotta les yeux avec ses doigts avant de reprendre de nouveau une profonde inspiration. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était le général Sun Wei, un homme à forte carrure, âgé, aux cheveux grisonnants et aux sourcils broussailleux, portant la même armure que le défunt. Ses yeux fatigués croisèrent les pupilles sombres du jeune général Li et lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il.

Shang ne put répondre immédiatement tant l'émotion le submergeait.

-Je ne saurais l'expliquer … répondit-il.

-C'était un ami proche à ce que je sais.

Shang porta de nouveau son regard sur le cadavre.

-Chao a été mon mentor, commença-t-il. Il m'a tout appris à l'Académie Impériale. Il m'a soutenu dans toutes mes épreuves. C'était un véritable ami, un compagnon d'armes, un frère …

Le général Sun contempla le corps du défunt général Huan Chao et sa bouche se tordit.

-Il est malheureux de voir de remarquables hommes partir avant les vieillards gâteux qu'ils sont censés remplacer. Dit-il.

Shang observa le visage attristé du général Sun. Celui-ci avait été dans la même promotion que son père à l'Académie Impériale. Ils avaient été tous les deux nommés Généraux d'Empire en même temps car ils étaient les meilleurs et qu'ils avaient fait leurs preuves lors des invasions barbares. Mais c'était il y a une trentaine d'années et aujourd'hui, le général Sun Wei sentait que son âge touchait à sa fin. Et pourtant, il se trouvait devant la dépouille d'un jeune général, fauché au zénith de sa vie.

-J'ai été un de ses professeurs à l'Académie, expliqua Sun. C'était un élève brillant, juste et impétueux, voire peut-être trop impétueux. J'ai toujours su que Huan Chao irait loin. Mais partir maintenant … Quel gâchis ...

Huan Chao avait été tué alors qu'il revenait d'une mission d'inspection dans le nord, non loin de la Grande Muraille. Son escorte empruntait un chemin de montagne en pente à travers la forêt dense. Les troupes avançaient en file indienne sur le sentier lorsqu'ils furent attaqués en embuscade par des bandits. Les flèches fusaient sur les troupes du général et de nombreux traits percèrent ce dernier, le désarçonnant de son cheval. Les quelques survivants réussirent à ramener sa dépouille à la Cité Impériale afin qu'il reçoive les derniers honneurs dues à un des quatre Généraux d'Empire.

Shang accorda un dernier regard à son ancien ami avant de quitter le temple avec le général Sun Wei. Les deux généraux empruntèrent la longue promenade qui liait le sanctuaire au palais. La cité impériale était illuminée par les nombreuses lanternes multicolores qui pullulaient dans les rues. C'était une nuit froide et de sombres nuages cachaient les étoiles. Le vent qui balayait la promenade donna des frissons dans le dos des deux généraux. Shang restait toujours plongé dans sa mélancolie suite à la mort de son frère d'armes.

-Cet acte ne restera pas impuni, Shang. Dit Sun Wei. Huan Chao sera vengé.

-Ces attaques de bandits ont été nombreuses durant l'hiver, ajouta Shang. Des villages et des fermes ont été attaqués et pillés. Mais en s'attaquant à l'armée, ils ont voulu montrer leur puissance et prouver qu'ils n'ont pas peur de l'Empereur.

-Ces bandes de brigands ne peuvent rien contre la plus puissante armée d'Orient. Répliqua le vieux général. Tout est une question de temps avant qu'ils payent pour leurs crimes.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au pied des escaliers du palais impérial. Alors qu'ils allaient passer les portes, une silhouette émergea de derrière le socle d'une gigantesque statue et les interpella :

-Général Li. Général Wei.

Les généraux se tournèrent vers l'homme svelte qui se rapprocha d'eux le sourire aux lèvres.

-Général Tian. Déclara Shang en reconnaissant l'individu.

Meng Tian portait la même armure que Shang et Sun Wei. L'armure dorée des généraux d'Empire. Son visage était fin arborant un bouc et des cheveux noués sombre. Ses petits yeux rusés étaient sombres et son sourire moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Tian ? demanda Sun Wei.

-Je suis venu rendre les honneurs qui sont dus au général Chao. Répliqua-t-il en conservant le sourire.

-Je vous croyais à l'est à surveiller le littoral. Dit Shang.

-La mort du Général Chao a obligé l'Empereur à me rappeler du front de l'est.

-Pourquoi souriez-vous ? Questionna Sun Wei en fronçant les sourcils. Vos divergences avec Huan Chao étaient connues de tous mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous seriez heureux pour son trépas.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, Général Wei, répondit Tian. Feu le général Chao et moi avons eu auparavant des différents mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à me réjouir pour la mort d'un compagnon d'armes.

-Alors effacez ce sourire de votre visage, ordonna Sun Wei.

Le ton de Sun Wei avait été sévère. Mais elle ne perturba pas Meng Tian qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles devant l'air renfrogné du vieux général.

-En ces temps difficiles, je préfère garder le sourire plutôt que de me morfondre et de sombrer dans la morosité. L'âge vous rend amer, Wei.

Shang vit les narines du général Wei se dilater sous la colère. La provocation de Tian avait touché le vieux général dans son estime. Shang allait se préparer à intervenir quand Tian reprit :

-Trêve de bavardages, je suis venu vous informer que l'Empereur nous demande expressément pour tenir un conseil d'urgence.

-Vous auriez dû commencer par cela, pesta Wei qui avait repris son calme.

-Je l'aurais fait si vous ne m'aviez pas fait perdre mon temps, général. Répondit Tian en passant les immenses portes du palais impérial.

Le visage de Wei passa au rouge tant le vieil homme fulminait intérieurement de rage. Shang posa sa main sur l'épaule du général pour l'apaiser et celui-ci retrouve de nouveau son calme pour qu'ils puissent assister au conseil.

Les trois généraux impériaux se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans une grande salle au haut plafond soutenue par de monumentaux piliers de bois peints en rouge. Le sol était recouvert de magnifiques tapis ornés de fils d'or et les murs d'étendards ou étaient brodés de flamboyants dragons. Au centre de cette salle, une table sur laquelle était représentée une carte de la Chine, séparait les généraux et leur Empereur

L'Empereur était un homme d'un âge avancé, vêtu d'une longue tunique dorée et portant un petit chapeau aux bords noirs. Sa longue et fine barbe blanche rendait son visage sage. Ses petits yeux noirs étaient perçants et ses sourcils immaculés. Sa stature était droite et sublime tant son aura imposante émanait dans toute la pièce. Il s'installa à un haut siège, surplombant la table face aux trois généraux qui s'inclinèrent devant lui. Il les examina longuement d'un regard soutenu.

-Nous sommes profondément attristés d'apprendre la mort du jeune général Huan Chao. Cette perte nous affecte profondément tant la valeur du général Chao reste inégalée. Il sera pleuré et célébré.

Un silence solennel s'en suivit où l'Empereur prit quelques instants pour se recueillir alors que les généraux d'Empire gardèrent la tête baissée.

-La mort du Général Chao nous permet d'entrevoir la montée d'une nouvelle menace. Commença l'Empereur. Notre Empire abrite des brigands sèment la désolation dans toute la Chine. Le meurtre du général Chao est le dernier affront que nous pourrions supporter. Ces bandits doivent être arrêtés.

-La situation est plus complexe que cela, votre Altesse. Expliqua Sun Wei. Ces malfrats sont bien organisés. On compte de nombreux déserteurs de l'armée dans leurs rangs. Mes informateurs parlent d'un ancien gradé de l'armée qui serait à leur tête : le capitaine Gao, un homme qui était sous mon commandement et qui a déserté, il y a une quinzaine d'années. Ses connaissances militaires peuvent expliquer l'ingéniosité et la témérité dont font preuve ces bandes organisés.

-Dans ce cas, il vous faut arrêter cet homme au plus vite avant qu'il ne récidive.

-Je reviens des frontières de l'ouest, votre Altesse. Poursuivit Wei. On m'a appris que de petits groupes de Huns et de Mongols ont traversé la Grande Muraille durant tout l'hiver. Ils se terreraient dans les montagnes et attaqueraient et pilleraient les voyageurs et les villages aux alentours.

-Comment ont-ils pu passer la Grande Muraille avec tant de facilité ? Questionna l'Empereur.

-Je crois bien qu'ils ont été aidés, votre Excellence. Et je m'avance en disant que les malfrats qui pillent la campagne y sont pour quelque chose. Les militaires connaissent les chemins qui permettent de passer les défenses du Mur. Il en est de même pour les déserteurs qui ont rejoint le camp des malfrats.

L'Empereur pesa toutes les paroles de son plus ancien général. Il frotta sa longue barbe et conclut :

-Ce sont des nouvelles très alarmantes, Général Wei.

-Le peuple a peur, votre Excellence. Coupa Li Shang. L'hiver a été rude et il a été précédé d'un été où les récoltes ont été mauvaises. Les réserves de nourriture sont presque vides et le riz manque dans de nombreux villages. Les plus pauvres cherchent à subsister et les plus riches font tout pour protéger leurs propres réserves. Les tensions sont palpables dans les campagnes.

Le vieil Empereur continua de frotter sa longue barbe en portant son regard sur la carte de la Chine sculptée à même le bois de la table à ses pieds.

-Nous devons faire parvenir une part des réserves impériales dans les provinces en manque de nourriture. Mais nous devons le faire en toute discrétion. Nous ne voulons pas créer de remous dans notre Empire. Assignez des hommes de confiance à cette tâche, des agents qui savent se mêler au peuple et qui connaissent les routes dissimulées pour faire parvenir les convois de nourriture sans encombre et rapidement.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la table sculptée.

-Général Wei, vous irez avec vos troupes au nord. Dit-il. Vous transportez une partie de nos réserves aux villages dans les montagnes et vous traquerez les bandits et nos éventuels envahisseurs.

-Ce sera fait selon vos désirs, votre Excellence. Dit Sun Wei.

-Votre Altesse, commença Meng Tian, je dois également vous avertir de la menace qui s'annonce à l'ouest.

L'Empereur porta un regard intrigué au général Tian.

-Quelle est cette menace, général Tian ?

-Je possède des nouvelles provenant d'informateurs au-delà de la mer. Expliqua Meng Tian. Le Japon prévoit une attaque contre la Chine. Les clans se sont rassemblés, ils construisent de gigantesques navires et stationnent leurs armées au Sud sur l'île de Kyûshû. Ils créent une flotte afin de débarquer sur nos terres.

L'Empereur garda le silence, son visage prit un aspect sévère.

-Ces informations sont-elles avérées ?

Meng Tian baissa les yeux et poursuivit :

-J'avais envoyé quatre hommes au-delà de la mer Jaune pour obtenir des informations parmi les troupes japonaises. Un seul en est revenu avec de nombreuses lettres destinées au haut commandement japonais.

Tian sortit de sous sa cape rouge, un long cylindre en bambou. Toujours agenouillé, il tendit l'objet des deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. L'Empereur s'approcha de Tian et récupéra le cylindre de bambou. Il remarqua qu'il y avait un couvercle au sommet de l'objet. Il l'ouvrit et déversa son contenu sur la table adjacente. De petits parchemins s'en échappèrent et roulèrent sur le bois sculpté. L'Empereur en saisit un et le déroula entre ses fins doigts ridés. Il parcourut le parchemin de ses yeux perçants avant de le remettre sur la table et d'en saisir un nouveau.

-Ce sont de très sombres nouvelles que vous me rapportez. Annonça-t-il sèchement.

-Ce n'est pas tout, malheureusement, Excellence. Continua Tian. Les Japonais ont découvert que mes agents avaient infiltré leurs rangs. Ils ont trouvé mes hommes et les ont exécutés. Le dernier de mes agents a pu fuir avec les informations qu'ils avaient amassées et me les a rapportés, il y a trois jours. Les Japonais savent que nous sommes au courant de leur invasion. Ils vont accélérer leurs plans. Avancer leur attaque pour que nous ne puissions pas préparer notre défense.

L'Empereur laissa le dernier parchemin rouler sur la table et ordonna aux trois généraux de se relever. Shang, Wei et Tian se remirent debout, leur casque doré dans leurs mains. Le vieil homme s'arrêta devant le général Tian.

-Ce sont là de sombres nouvelles, mais des nouvelles capitales. Déclara-t-il. Que préconisez-vous, général Tian ?

-J'ai prévu cette éventualité depuis de nombreuses années, Excellence. Répondit Meng Tian avec un sourire. J'organise la défense du littoral est depuis des mois. Les Japonais frapperont en un seul endroit par un coup puissant et terrible. Selon mon instinct, ils passeront par la mer Jaune pour entrer dans la mer de Bohai pour être au plus proche de la capitale. C'est là qu'ils sont censés débarqués. La Mandchourie est plus proche des terres Japonaises mais ils ne se sont pas préparés pour une longue campagne. Laissez-moi préparer notre contre-attaque, Excellence. Laissez-moi les rejeter à la mer.

L'Empereur maintint ses yeux sur le général puis lui tourna le dos.

-Nous vous faisons confiance général, défendez nos côtés et repoussez ces envahisseurs.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, votre Excellence. Répondit Tian.

Shang observa Meng Tian à sa gauche qui affichait un sourire satisfait tandis qu'à sa droite le vieux Sun Wei fusillait Tian du regard. L'Empereur se posa derrière la table face à ses généraux.

-Cette réunion est terminée. Annonça l'Empereur. Vous pouvez partir, votre devoir vous appelle. Sauf vous général Li.

Shang vit les yeux de l'Empereur se poser sur lui. Il voulait s'entretenir avec lui personnellement et s'interrogea sur les raisons du vieil homme. Alors que les deux généraux allaient sortir de la salle, Wei s'adressa à l'Empereur :

-Votre Altesse, la mort de Huan Chao laisse vacant une place de général d'Empire. Qui allez-vous nommez à sa place ?

L'Empereur regarda déconcerté le général Sun Wei auquel il répondit sèchement :

-La défense de la Chine passe avant cette nomination, général. Cela peut attendre.

Sun Wei baissa les yeux, presque honteux que sa question ait déplu à l'Empereur. Meng Tian ricana dans sa barbe et les deux hommes sortirent de la salle, laissant Shang et l'Empereur seul.

Le jeune général s'approcha de la table et posa la question :

-Que puis-je pour vous, Altesse ?

L'Empereur se racla la gorge.

-J'ai une requête à vous formuler, Général.

* * *

Loin des déserts d'Arabie et de la Cité Impériale de Chine, à l'Ouest, dans un pays reculé, un manteau de neige recouvrait une vallée sauvage d'arbres et de sapins. L'hiver était toujours vivace dans cette région et le froid mordant obligeait les villageois à se réfugier dans leurs chaumières en l'attente de jours meilleurs.

Peu osaient affronter les vents gelés qui soufflaient sur les plaines et les vallons. Excepté deux voyageurs qui étaient descendus du nord à la recherche de l'aventure et animé par la découverte de nouvelles contrées.

Ils avaient acheté un chariot pour continuer leur périple. Toute la journée, le cheval, tirant le chariot, piétina l'épaisse neige avec ses lourds sabots alors que les deux voyageurs étaient assis à l'arrière, emmitouflés dans des manteaux chauds. L'homme tenait les rênes du cheval et la femme était assoupie, la tête sur ses larges épaules. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges qui juraient avec les couleurs froides et pâles qui les entouraient. Les arbres et les sapins ployaient sous l'épaisse neige qui recouvrait leurs branches et leurs feuillages. Le ciel était bleu avant de virer à un gris terne cachant le soleil qui amorçait sa descente vers l'Ouest.

L'homme qui tenait les rênes du cheval avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus perçants. Il regardait toujours devant lui. La neige recouvrait le chemin et ils désiraient tout deux ardemment rejoindre un village avant la tombée du jour pour pouvoir profiter d'une nuit de repos dans une auberge.

Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Alors que le soleil commençait à se cacher derrière le haut des arbres, le chemin longeait le versant d'un précipice donnant sur l'immensité de la vallée. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'une roue se détacha de leur chariot pour chuter dans la fosse et disparaitre parmi les buissons en contrebas. Le chariot s'affaissa en un éclair et le couple faillit presque tomber dans le gouffre.

-Je crois que nous n'irons pas plus loin, déclara l'homme en observant l'étendue des dégâts.

-Il n'y aucun moyen de le réparer ?

-A moins qu'il ne faille descendre dans ce précipice pour récupérer notre roue, je crois qu'il nous faut continuer à pied, jusqu'au prochain village.

Ils prirent les sacoches et sacs qu'ils transportaient avec eux. Ils étaient partis en quête d'aventure et cela incluait de voyager léger et de ne pas se charger inutilement. Leur voyage avait débuté il y a un mois d'un commun accord entre les deux. Elle désirait voir le monde, découvrir toutes les terres émergées et les merveilles d'en haut. Lui, désirait l'accompagner dans son périple et espérait qu'une aventure survint sur leur chemin.

L'homme prit le grand sac sur son dos et laissa la femme aux cheveux rouges porter une sacoche en bandoulière de cuir. Ils abandonnèrent leur chariot au froid et suivirent le chemin enveloppés dans leurs manteaux de voyage. Le soleil glissa derrière les montagnes et ils durent allumer leur lanterne pour pouvoir distinguer le chemin entre les arbres sinueux et les escarpements rocheux. Ils marchèrent pendant une heure et le vent se leva, mordant et frigorifiant. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus les éléments semblaient s'acharner contre eux. Les ténèbres les entouraient, le vent les mordait et au loin, résonna un long cri nocturne qui se répercuta sur les monts sombres.

Le jeune couple n'y porta aucune attention. Ils s'inquiétaient surtout de trouver un abri pour la nuit et contre le froid. La fatigue les rattrapait. La jeune femme semblait faiblir à chaque pas.

-Pouvons-nous nous arrêtez quelques instants pour reprendre notre souffle ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle l'encouragea à continuer :

-Il ne faut pas s'arrêter, il faut poursuivre notre marche. Cet endroit n'est pas sûr, nous ne devons pas nous reposer avant d'avoir trouvé un refuge.

Leurs pupilles se croisèrent et ils reprirent courage. Un autre long hurlement émana de la forêt profonde et plusieurs cris lui répondirent. L'homme et la femme sentirent soudainement qu'ils étaient observés entre les troncs des arbres. Des pas rapides et des grognements étouffés parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Puis des yeux jaunes émergèrent de l'obscurité.

-Derrière moi. Ordonna l'homme à la jeune femme en tirant son sabre de son fourreau.

Elle se plaça dans son dos et sortit un poignard de l'intérieur de son manteau. Les yeux jaunes se multiplièrent et se rapprochèrent d'eux. L'homme et la femme continuaient d'avancer lentement, les armes dégainées prêts, à toute éventualité. Une créature au poil sombre se hissa sur un rocher dénudé et ses yeux d'or croisèrent ceux du couple. Il s'arqua sur ses pattes et le chef de meute fit un long grognement plaintif annonçant le début de la chasse.

Sans se dire un mot, le couple s'enfuit par-delà le chemin alors que les loups les traquaient sur leurs talons. Dans leur course, ils entendaient les grognements et les râles affamés de la meute à leurs trousses. Le chemin serpentait entre les arbres et le manteau peu épais de neige sur le sol leur permettait de maintenir une bonne allure. Mais tôt ou tard, la fatigue et le froid les rattraperait et leurs poursuivants n'auraient alors aucune pitié.

Profitant d'être caché par un rocher, l'homme emmena la femme hors du chemin. Il sauta dans un fossé en contrebas du sentier et tous deux, ils se collèrent à la paroi. L'homme cala son index sur sa bouche et sa femme garda le silence.

Ils entendirent les pas rapides et effrénés des loups sur le sentier ainsi que quelques reniflements et des glapissements. Le vent soufflait dans les branches sinueuses et cadavériques des arbres et la meute poursuivit sa traque sur le chemin. Pendant que les hurlements disparaissaient au loin, le couple se prépara à sortir prudemment de leur cachette.

Quand soudain, un loup survint sur le rebord au-dessus de leurs têtes, les babines retroussées et les yeux assassins. La femme étouffa un cri de surprise alors que le loup gris se jeta sur eux. L'homme fit danser son sabre et l'animal gémit et tomba sur la neige, mort. Le dernier cri de la bête rameuta sa meute qui reprit en chasse leurs proies à travers la forêt.

La neige était plus épaisse que celle qui recouvrait la route et leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans le manteau blanc ralentissant leur course. Le couple dut éviter les racines dissimulées sous la neige et les troncs morts qui leur barraient la route. La femme aux cheveux rouges regarda par-dessus son épaule dans sa course et aperçut les yeux jaunes des loups se mouvoir entre les arbres.

-Eric ! Ils nous rattrapent !

Le couple passa par-dessus un tronc arraché et couché par le vent et les hurlements revirent à leurs oreilles. La jeune femme vit soudain une ombre filer vers eux par la gauche. L'homme ne l'avait pas remarqué et la créature l'attaquait avec ses crocs acérés. La jeune femme eut le réflexe de fouiller dans sa sacoche. Le loup sauta à la gorge de l'homme qui ne le vit que trop tard.

Un coup de feu retentit dans la vallée et tous les animaux frémirent à l'entente de ce son fatal. Le loup mourut sur le coup et s'affaissa sur Eric. La meute se stoppa dans son élan alors que le canon du pistolet de la jeune femme laissa s'échapper une fine fumée. Une balle, un tir, elle n'aurait pas une seconde occasion de l'utiliser. Elle rangea son pistolet fumant dans sa sacoche et aida son époux à se relever.

-Merci. Dit-il.

-Il faut continuer !

La peur s'était insinuée dans les rangs de la meute. Ils geignaient et se retranchaient derrière les arbres pour se dissimuler de l'arme crachant le feu et la mort. Le couple ne tarda pas à reprendre la fuite en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les bois enneigés. Les loups ne les suivaient plus depuis un moment alors ils décidèrent de se reprendre leur souffle près d'un gigantesque arbre mort.

-On les a semés ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Le coup de feu les a effrayés, répondit Eric. Mais je doute qu'ils aient abandonné la traque.

-Ce sont des leups ? C'est ça ? demanda-t-elle haletante.

-Des loups, Ariel, des loups. Répondit-il en reprenant son souffle avec un sourire.

Leur halte prit fin lorsque les grognements de la meute résonnèrent au loin. L'épaisse neige les ralentissait et ils étaient tous deux exténués. La traque touchait à sa fin et leurs chasseurs se rapprochaient. Eric aperçut soudainement à travers les arbres, un immense mur de marbre blanc.

-Par-là !

Il prit Ariel par la main et ils bifurquèrent vers la muraille. C'était un grand mur sans fenêtres sans portes qui s'étendaient le long de la forêt sur leur gauche et à leur droite. S'il y avait un mur, c'était pour protéger des personnes des dangers de la forêt. Ils devaient trouver une porte et vite. Ils longèrent le mur sur une certaine distance. La neige était moins épaisse prouvant qu'il y avait un chemin proche des murailles qui entouraient tout le domaine.

La lune s'était levée dans le ciel sombre mais elle était dissimulée par une brume fantomatique. Ils continuèrent leur course redoublant d'efforts tandis que les loups filaient entre les arbres à leur poursuite.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand portail en fer forgé. Ariel et Eric se jetèrent dessus et tentèrent de l'ouvrir. Le portail était ancien et usé. Ils tirèrent sur les poignées peintes d'un jaune d'or mais les portes restèrent fermées. Les loups les entouraient. Ils n'avaient aucune échappatoire. Eric s'élança sur le portail et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ariel passa la porte en un éclair et la referma. La porte fut secouée par la meute qui grogna et aboya montrant les crocs. Ariel et Eric restèrent au sol haletant, à espérer que le portail tiendrait contre la furie des loups. Après quelques minutes, quelques yeux jaunes disparurent dans la forêt tandis que les plus enragés des loups restaient au portail avec leurs babines retroussées et leurs estomacs vides.

Eric et Ariel se relevèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une petite cour pavée et face à eux s'étendait un long pont en pierre qui fendait le brouillard. Au-dessus du pont, ils crurent distinguer à travers la brume de longues tours qui s'élevaient vers le ciel. C'était un grand château monté sur un gros monticule de pierre au cœur de la vallée.

-Où est-ce que nous sommes tombés ? dit Eric à haute-voix.

Les loups décidèrent de battre en retraite et disparurent dans les tréfonds de la forêt. Affamés et exténués, Eric et Ariel s'engagèrent alors sur le pont de pierre en direction du sombre et lugubre château.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos avis sont les bienvenus ! _

_La suite devrait arriver sous peu !_


	2. Des visiteurs inattendus

_On enchaine avec un plus gros chapitre qui revient sur tous les personnages qu'on a retrouvés dans les premiers chapitres. On pose peu à peu l'intrigue et on fait des interactions entre les personnages ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

_ Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Des visiteurs inattendus**

Ariel et Eric hésitèrent quelques instants avant de s'engager sur le pont de pierre qui menait au sinistre château qui fendait la brume. Sur les rebords du pont, ils distinguèrent à travers le brouillard des formes monstrueuses et grotesques. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils réalisèrent que ce n'était que des statues angéliques représentant des divinités à demi-nu arborant soit des armes guerrières soit des instruments de musique lyrique.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à distinguer l'entrée du château. Il commença à neiger et le vent doubla en force. Ariel et Eric mirent les capuches de leur manteau de voyage. La porte était en bois décorée par de fines sculptures de fer forgé noir. Des frappoirs étaient installés sur les portes, Eric s'approcha prêt à en saisir un.

L'obscurité s'étendit dans la vallée. La neige chutait à gros flocons poussé par un vent glacial qui gagnait en force à chaque instant. Les loups rôdaient aux alentours. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière. Ils étaient tous les deux affamés et fatigués et cette sombre demeure semblait être le seul endroit où ils pourraient espérer trouver de l'aide. Ariel tira les pans de son manteau pour se protéger du froid et Eric ce décida à frapper.

Deux coups secs sur la porte mais rien ne se passa. Le vent hurla contre les parois du château avec un sifflement fantomatique qui donna des frissons au couple. Eric frappa à nouveau quatre coups sur la grande porte. Mais elle resta close.

C'était l'unique salut pour Ariel et Eric d'échapper au froid et à chaque instant que ils passaient dehors cet espoir semblait s'envoler, soufflé par le blizzard de cette nuit d'hiver. Eric plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles azur d'Ariel. Elle répondit à sa détresse en soufflant :

-Une dernière fois …

Eric se retourna vers la porte qui restait toujours fermé. Il agrippa fermement le frapper et il fit tonner le bout de métal contre le bois de la porte. A six reprises, il frappa et c'est à la sixième que la porte s'ouvrit sur un chandelier.

C'était un chandelier en or massif portant trois bougies semblable à un petit trident. La cire séchée ruisselait le long des bougies telles des gouttes figées par le temps. Une main tenait la base de l'objet. Une main épaisse aux doigts potelés qui appartenaient à une femme ronde d'âge mur qui se dissimulait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ses petits yeux, faiblement éclairés par la lumière des bougies, se posèrent sur le couple et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose, Eric s'empressa de s'annoncer :

-Pardonnez-nous ! dit-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit du vent. Nous sommes deux voyageurs ! Notre chariot est endommagé et nous avons dû quitter la route à la recherche d'un abri ! Pouvez-vous nous accorder le logis pour la nuit ?

La femme à la porte resta muette, son regard se porta tour à tour sur l'homme brun et la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle porta longuement son attention sur la jeune fille dont les yeux bleus semblaient la supplier d'accepter. La femme sortit de sa transe et répondit rapidement.

-Bien sûr ! Entrez !

Elle ouvrit plus largement la porte et laissa Ariel et Eric passer le seuil de la grande demeure. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et les hurlements du vent se turent. Ariel et Eric soupirèrent de soulagement lorsqu'ils ne sentirent plus le vent et le froid leur mordre la peau à l'abri de la neige et des dangers.

-Merci infiniment, dit Ariel à mi-voix.

Les bougies éclairèrent le large sourire qui rayonnait sur le visage de la femme qui les avait fait entrer.

-C'est tout naturel ! dit-elle. Le froid est cruel avec les voyageurs malchanceux et cet hiver est l'un des pires que j'ai vu dans ma simple vie.

Ariel et Eric secouèrent leurs manteaux et la neige s'éparpilla devant la porte d'entrée. Ariel et Eric observèrent attentivement le hall d'entrée du château. C'était une immense salle éclairée de part et d'autres par des fines bougies, particules de lumières qui permettaient de rendre l'endroit moins sinistre qu'il y aurait pensé. Face à la porte d'entrée, à des dizaines de mètres, un escalier donnait sur une grande porte. Au seuil de cette double porte, deux escaliers partaient de chaque côté le long du mur pour rejoindre les étages. Un long tapis rouge sombre reliait la porte d'entrée à l'escalier principal et de nombreuses portes s'étalonnaient de chaque côté de la salle.

Le hall était faiblement éclairé mais Eric et Ariel purent voir à quel point ce château était luxueux par les nombreuses statues qu'ils distinguèrent dans des alcôves ainsi que les gigantesques tableaux aux murs.

-Venez-vous réchauffez mes pauvres enfants. Dit la femme en leur emboitant le pas.

Ariel et Eric la suivirent sans hésitation vers une porte sur la droite. Ils passèrent sous de monumentales colonnes où trônaient des colosses de pierres qui soutenaient le plafond. La femme leur ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer.

C'était une pièce éclairée par un grand feu se consumant sur de grosses buches dans une cheminée sculptée. De larges fauteuils étaient installés proche du foyer. Une table en bois recouverte de napperons était placée dans un coin de la salle au pied de portraits de nobles individus accrochés au mur.

Sur l'un des fauteuils, un homme filiforme avait le regard figé sur le brasier. Il avait de grands yeux, un long nez et grande bouche et il tirait de profondes inspirations d'une pipe en bois. Il ne les avait pas entendu entrer tant il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

-Lumière. Nous avons des visiteurs. Dit la femme.

L'homme se releva d'un seul bond et fit face à Ariel et Eric. Il était habillé de vêtements jaune et marron forts élégants. Il fit un immense sourire au jeune couple.

-Madame Samovar ! Qu'avez-vous trouvé là ?

-De jeunes gens qui se sont égarés sur la route. Dit-elle en enlevant le manteau des épaules d'Eric.

-Ce n'est pas une période pour rester dehors. Répondit le dénommé Lumière. Surtout pour les jeunes filles.

Il fit un baisemain à Ariel, qui rougit sous la surprise, et l'invita à enlever son manteau de voyage alors qu'Eric se décida à prendre la parole.

-Nous avons rencontré un imprévu sur la route et nous avons …

-Prenez place auprès du feu, la coupa Madame Samovar. Vous devez être frigorifié !

Eric fut installé sur le fauteuil central et Lumière fit asseoir Ariel dans un siège non loin de son époux et poussa leur fauteuil pour les rapprocher du feu.

-Désirez-vous quelque chose à manger ? demanda Mme Samovar.

-Vous être trop bonne. Souffla Ariel après un instant. Nous prendrons ce que vous pouvez nous donner.

Samovar sortit rapidement de la pièce alors que Lumière s'installa sur un troisième fauteuil, sa pipe en main.

-Maintenant que vous êtes installés, commença Lumière. Racontez-nous votre épopée, qu'est-ce qui vous a menez dans notre demeure ?

Ariel et Eric croisèrent le regard.

-C'est une longue histoire, expliqua la jeune femme. Nous venons d'un royaume lointain.

-Nous avons voyagé depuis le nord. Poursuivit Eric. Depuis un petit royaume que vous ne devez pas connaitre car il y a énormément d'infimes parcelles de terre qu'on appelle royaumes dans nos contrées.

-Il est vrai que j'ignore de nombreuses choses à propos de ces régions éloignées. Dit Lumière. Pourquoi êtes-vous partis de votre pays ?

-Nous sommes partis à l'aventure. Déclara Ariel.

-Racontez-moi votre périple. Dit Lumière enjoué.

Leur récit dura une dizaine de minutes. Ils contèrent les grandes lignes de leur voyage : leurs nombreuses haltes dans les villages et les auberges du pays, leurs épreuves à travers les montagnes, les rivières qu'ils avaient dû traverser et les dangers qu'ils durent affronter. Lumière resta assis sur son fauteuil, à l'écoute d'Ariel et d'Eric qui, tour à tour, lui relataient leurs aventures. La fumée s'élevait lentement de sa pipe et allait disparaitre dans les coins obscurs du plafond tandis que le feu de cheminée crépitait dans le foyer.

-C'est une sacré histoire, avoua Lumière lorsqu'ils eurent terminé. Et je suis sûr que vos aventures ne sont pas terminées.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Lumière se releva brusquement sur son siège, se tenant aux accoudoirs.

-Mais quel imbécile je fais, je ne connais toujours pas vos noms ! dit-il.

La rousse fut la première à se présenter.

-Je me nomme Ariel. Et voici …

-Eric, à votre service.

Des sifflements se firent entendre dans le grand hall du château. Lumière tendit l'oreille et se leva de son fauteuil.

-Monsieur, Madame. Je crois que votre diner est prêt.

Les sifflements se rapprochèrent et se firent plus stridents lorsque les portes de la salle s'ouvraient à la volée pour laisser passer Mme Samovar poussant un grand plateau doré à roulettes sur lequel reposait un volatile cuit entouré de pommes de terre et de légumes et quelques assiettes et couverts.

-Prenez place ! dit-elle en montrant la table.

Ariel et Eric s'assirent face à face et Mme Samovar leur mit le couvert. Lumière l'assista et commença à découper le poulet aux herbes. Les deux voyageurs étaient traités comme des rois alors qu'ils y a quelques instants, ils étaient à la porte, dans le froid, comme de simples mendiants.

Ariel regardait cependant la carcasse de l'animal d'un air intrigué. Cela faisait très peu de temps qu'elle avait dû suivre des cours spéciaux avec Maitre Grimsby pour apprendre tout ce qui touchait à la surface et à la vie des « êtres d'en haut ». Tout cela avait commencé par des choses enfantines qu'Ariel avait aisément assimilé et ce avec entrain. Mais plus les leçons devenaient complexes, plus elle commençait à les haïr. Et Grimsby préférait l'initier à l'histoire et aux sciences physiques alors qu'Ariel préférait apprendre et connaitre la faune et la flore de la surface. Voyant qu'Ariel perdait patience avec les leçons du vieux Grim, Eric avait alors avancé son projet de voyage avec elle et ils étaient partis avec hâte laissant Grimsby et ses leçons derrière eux.

Et pourtant, Ariel se trouvait devant un animal et elle n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. C'eut été bien plus simple de le reconnaitre lorsqu'il était vivant, quand il avait ses plumes et sa tête. Lorsque Mme Samovar déposa une cuisse dans son assiette avec deux pommes de terre et des petit pois, Ariel l'interpella avec hésitation :

-Dites-moi. Quel … quel est cet animal ?

La domestique la regarda avec étonnement et répondit avec gêne en recouvrant le plat de sauce :

-C'est un poulet, ma … chère.

Eric souffla de soulagement. Il pensa qu'ils auraient pu avoir bien pire comme incident pour le repas. Après tout, Ariel se refusait à manger toute sorte de poisson ou produit provenant de sous l'océan. Lumière et Mme Samovar auraient surement mal vu que leur jeune invité refuse le plat qu'ils lui auraient servi. Elle avait aussi appris à se servir des couverts depuis son premier repas à la surface et Eric remercia sa domestique Carlotta d'avoir appris le protocole et les bonnes manières à son épouse.

Dès que le poulet fut dans leurs assiettes, Ariel et Eric se jetèrent sur le plat. Ils dévorèrent avec immense satisfaction cet excellent repas sous les yeux de Lumière et Mme Samovar.

-C'est délicieux, déclara Ariel entre deux bouchées.

-Je vous remercie, ma douce enfant. Répondit le cordon bleu du château. C'est une chance que vous ayez trouvé ce château.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, dit Eric. Nous serions morts de froid et de faim si vous ne nous aviez pas laissé entrer.

-Nous accueillons tous les voyageurs dans le besoin depuis une certaine mésaventure. Déclara Lumière.

Les deux domestiques échangèrent un regard complice laissant leurs invités inattendus finir leur repas.

-Lorsque vous aurez fini, nous pourrons vous mener à vos chambres. Annonça Mme Samovar.

Lumière et Mme Samovar guidèrent Ariel et Eric à l'extérieur de la pièce pour revenir dans le grand hall. Les chandeliers sur les piliers étaient presque consumés lorsque des voix se firent entendre du grand escalier.

Ariel et Eric distinguèrent trois silhouettes au sommet de l'escalier devant la gigantesque porte de la salle de balle. Deux d'entre elles étaient rondouillardes et petites tandis que la troisième dominait les autres d'une grande et haute stature. Ils discutaient à mi-voix mais leurs paroles résonnaient dans la salle.

-Le médecin dit que tôt ou tard, il faudra que je fasse un choix.

-N'y-a-t-il aucun autre moyen ?

-Il n'existe aucun remède.

-C'est malheureux, Maitre … Malheureux …

-Elle est si affaiblie. Elle souffre à chaque instant. Je ne sais que faire Big Ben.

-Vous êtes à bout, Sire. Vous devez aussi vous reposer. Nous allons veiller sur elle.

-Oui, nous resterons à son chevet.

Lumière prit un chandelier sur une table et fit un signe de tête à Ariel et Eric en direction du grand escalier. Ils suivirent le domestique élancé jusqu'en haut des escaliers où ils purent rencontrer ceux qui murmuraient dans le noir.

A la lumière du chandelier, ils purent voir que le premier était un petit homme chauve aux cheveux blancs, à l'épaisse moustache, habillé simplement et aux yeux emplis de tristesse. Le second avait un visage rond et des cheveux châtains bien peignés, tout comme la fine moustache noire placé sous son petit nez écrasé. Il était habillé de manière distingué avec un pantalon serré, et un veston dans lequel il conservait une montre à gousset relié à uen chaine dorée. Dans son regard, on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude et de l'angoisse.

Ce fut le troisième individu qui retint l'attention d'Ariel et Eric. C'était un grand homme bien bâti vêtu d'une large chemise blanche, pantalon noir et de bottes brunes. Son visage était pâle, aussi blanc que la neige qui tombait au dehors et ces longs cheveux châtains clairs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui descendait en dessous de sa nuque. Il était beau mais ses yeux bleus cachaient reflétaient un profond désespoir.

Ariel resta sublimée par son regard pénétrant. Au fin fond de ces pupilles bleues, elle vit une immense détresse. Elle plongea dans cet océan bleu et azur rempli de peur, de rage et de colère. Ses yeux restèrent indifférents lorsqu'il aperçut Ariel et Eric. Son visage restait couvert d'un voile de mélancolie et de souffrance. Des poches étaient creusées sous ses yeux, séquelles de nombreuses insomnies.

Mme Samovar et Lumière saluèrent les trois hommes de la tête quand celui à la montre à gousset demanda :

-Lumière, qui sont ces personnes ?

-Ce sont des voyageurs qui ont eu un imprévu sur la route. Ils ont besoin d'un refuge pour la nuit.

Lumière s'était tourné vers l'homme de haute stature. Ce dernier porta son regard dans le vide avant de baisser les yeux sur Ariel et Eric. Ses yeux semblaient les traverser tels des êtres transparents de simples songes dans une sombre nuit.

-Vous êtes les bienvenus, dit-il avec une voix sans chaleur et morne. Prenez le repos nécessaire avant de reprendre votre route. Mes domestiques sont à votre service.

Eric et Ariel soufflèrent un « merci » à celui qui apparaissait comme le maitre des lieux. Mme Samovar pressa le couple de monter l'escalier droit pour rejoindre l'aile est du château laissant derrière eux les trois hommes qui disparurent dans l'obscurité et en silence, semblable à des fantômes tourmentés par la souffrance et la tristesse.

-Mme Samovar, pardonnez mon indiscrétion, demanda Eric alors qu'ils traversaient un long corridor. Votre maitre semble profondément tourmenté. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Lumière ne réagit pas à la question et continua d'éclairer la voie avec son chandelier dans les méandres du château. Mme Samovar, quant à elle, perdit ses couleurs. Sa bouche se tordit en une moue désolée et elle balbutia quelques mots :

-Ce n'est pas très important.

Voyant que la domestique se décomposait, Ariel tenta de la réconforter mais Lumière les interrompit :

-Inutile de vous larmoyer, dit-il avec un faux sourire. Vous avez suffisamment été éprouvé avec votre escapade dans la forêt. D'ailleurs, voici votre chambre.

Il ouvrit une porte blanche et laissa le jeune couple entrer dans la chambre. Ils débouchèrent sur une grande pièce avec un lit à baldaquin aux draps mauves sombres coincé entre deux tables de nuit blanches sculptés. Contre le mur, il y avait une grande armoire avec de nombreux miroirs et de tableaux de chasses aux imposantes dimensions. Lumière entra dans la chambre et alluma un second chandelier qui reposait sur une commode.

-La salle de bains est ici. Annonça-t-il en montrant une porte en face du lit. Prenez vos aises et passez une bonne nuit. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, faites sonner la cloche.

Il montra une cordelette tendue près du lit qui montait jusqu'à un minuscule trou au plafond.

-Sur ce, bonne nuit, mes amis ! Dormez bien !

-Merci à vous aussi, répondit Ariel.

Lumière laissa échapper un sourire lorsqu'il referma la porte de la chambre et laissa le jeune couple éclairé à la simple lumière du chandelier. Mais quelques paroles du domestique passèrent au-delà de la porte de la pièce et parvinrent aux oreilles.

-Allons ma chère, il ne faut pas perdre espoir …

S'en suivit les sanglots étouffés de Mme Samovar qui s'éloigna de la chambre en compagnie de Lumière. Les pleurs de la gouvernante du château s'éteignirent dans la nuit. Eric et Ariel furent seuls dans la chambre dans le noir avec le hurlement fantomatique du vent qui frôlait leurs fenêtres.

* * *

Les rues de la Cité Impériale étaient désertes lorsque le soleil commença à frapper les gigantesques murailles du palais. Shang s'était réveillé avant l'aurore et s'était préparé pour son long voyage. Dès le saut du lit, il s'était habillé de son armure dorée et était monté à cheval suivi par ses aides de camp pour rejoindre ses troupes.

Il passa les hautes portes de l'enceinte du palais et fut aveuglé par les rayons du soleil. Son cheval martela les rues enneigées avec ses sabots suivis par les montures de ces deux portes étendards. Le dragon d'or flottait sur la bannière rouge, bercé par la brise matinale.

La Cité Impériale était ensevelie sous la neige et hibernait en l'attente de meilleurs jours. Shang croisa quelques malheureux qui somnolaient au seuil des portes à l'abri du froid. La misère était la seule chose qui avait germé durant ce redoutable hiver. Les mendiants et les affamés erraient dans les avenues à la recherche de nourriture ou de bons samaritains prêts à donner quelques piécettes aux miséreux.

Il vit des marchands et des fermiers installer leurs étals le long des maisons, prêts pour une longue journée de commerce et de troc avant de repartir pour les campagnes avec de quoi subsister pour leurs familles.

Shang prit de l'allure en frappant sur les flancs de son destrier blanc et celui-ci fila à travers les rues. Le jeune général aperçut au loin dans la grande avenue, une grande cohorte d'hommes qui marchaient au pas. Il les rattrapa en peu de temps et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une trentaine de soldats en armure noires allant vers les portes de la cité. Les meneurs étaient à cheval et Shang et son escorte les dépassèrent avant de s'arrêter au niveau de celui qui menait cette troupe.

-Général Wei. Vous êtes bien matinal. déclara Shang.

Le vieux militaire laissa la surprise passer sur son visage et afficha un grand sourire.

-L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Dit-il. Et j'ai un long voyage devant moi avant d'atteindre les frontières nord. Et le temps joue contre moi.

-Avec ce qui est arrivé à Huan Chao, je vous conseille de voyager avec prudence.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser piéger par de vulgaires brigands. Répondit Sun Wei avec orgueil. Mais je vous remercie d'être soucieux pour le vieil homme que je suis.

Le pas des soldats et des cavaliers étaient réguliers et sonnants contre la neige. Les fenêtres et les portes des maisons s'ouvraient à leur passage. Les garçons regardaient ces soldats avec émerveillement en plissant les yeux après une nuit qui leur semblait toujours trop courte. Les femmes observaient avec mélancolie ces hommes qui partaient pour un combat duquel ils ne reviendraient peut-être pas. Des rumeurs s'étaient propagées dans les villes et les campagnes. Des villages et des fermes étaient pillés aux bordures de l'Empire du Milieu. On voyait des étrangers et des bandits rôder dans les bois et les montagnes. La mort du général Huan Chao avait attisé cette peur naissante dans le cœur des Chinois. Ils se mettaient à espérer que tout ceci cesserait avec l'arrivée du Printemps mais celui-ci tardait.

-Mais d'ailleurs, Général Shang ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda le vieux général. Serait-ce en rapport avec votre entretien avec l'Empereur hier soir ?

Shang resta silencieux un instant. Les yeux du général semblaient percer son cœur pour y sonder tous les recoins de son âme. Il détourna son regard vers l'entrée de la cité et déclara :

-Je dois aussi quitter la Cité Impériale ...

-Et pour quelle destination ? Coupa Wei.

Ces paroles avaient été tranchantes comme un couperet. Le général avait changé de voix pour un simple instant. Un ton inquisiteur et une voix sombre que Shang aurait décrite comme menaçante si elle n'était pas sortie de la bouche du vieil ami de son père. Shang décida de relever le défi. Il resta de marbre et jaugea du regard Sun Wei dont la bouche se tordit lentement en un sourire. Un sourire qui en apparence était amical, mais qui dissimulait un ressentiment que Shang n'avait eu aucun mal à déceler.

-Très bien. Gardez vos secrets, mon garçon. Rit Sun Wei. Vous devez avoir de bonnes raisons.

Afin d'éviter un long moment d'embarras et de tension, Shang relança la conversation en changeant de sujet.

-Nous pensons être matinaux mais le Général Tian est parti au beau milieu de la nuit avec son escorte.

-C'est un homme qui aime agir dans l'ombre, grogna le général. Il a des oreilles dans tout l'Empire, et dans tous les royaumes alentour qu'ils soient alliés ou ennemis.

-Sans cela, nous n'aurions pu connaitre le plan d'invasion des Japonais. Argumenta Shang.

-Je n'aime pas cet homme, Shang. Je ne l'ai jamais caché d'ailleurs. Je me méfie de lui. Il est sournois et calculateur. Quelles preuves avons-nous que les Japonais prévoient de nous attaquer ?

Shang savait parfaitement que le vieux général n'avait aucune affection ou sympathie pour Meng Tian. Parmi les rangs des militaires, c'était un fait connu. Mais le général Wei n'en avait pas encore parlé si ouvertement à Shang. Avec la mort de Chao, les Généraux d'Empire semblaient plus désunis que jamais.

-L'Empereur lui fait confiance. Son jugement vaut bien plus que le nôtre.

-J'ai toujours été contre sa nomination. Répliqua Wei. Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'Empereur a tenu à ce qu'il devienne Général d'Empire.

-Vous ne faites peut-être pas confiance à Tian. Mais l'Empereur semble avoir pleinement confiance en lui. Douteriez-vous de l'Empereur ?

Cette fois, ce fut Wei qui crut qu'on le soumettait à la question. Les yeux de Shang étaient froids et durs mais le vieux général ne se laissa pas berner par un enfant qui tentait de jouer dans la cour des grands.

-Vous êtes malin, Shang. Vous êtes loyal à l'Empire du Milieu tout comme l'était votre père. Dit Wei. Gardez une part de votre libre arbitre. A l'école militaire, on vous a appris à obéir afin de pouvoir commander. Aujourd'hui, je te demande plutôt d'agir en pleine conscience de tes actes et tes motivations. Surtout en ces périodes troubles.

Shang ne réagit pas aux paroles du vieux Wei mais elles restèrent gravées dans son esprit comme une leçon qu'il ne devrait jamais oublier.

Deux gamins avec des épées en bois passèrent rapidement devant le convoi armé et les montures des deux généraux se cabrèrent sous la surprise. Shang et Wei n'eurent aucun mal pour calmer leurs chevaux tandis que les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent en demandant pardon aux généraux impériaux.

-Désolé … Général ! On voulait pas … s'écria un gamin.

Sun Wei éclata d'un rire gras qui réveilla tout le quartier.

-Tout va bien ! Soldats, plaisanta le vieil homme. Déguerpissez maintenant !

Les deux enfants se regardèrent atterrés puis prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous disparaissant entre les maisons. Cela rappelait à Shang, son enfance. Il avait aussi l'habitude de jouer aux guerriers, étant petit, défendant la Chine contre les envahisseurs, prêtant allégeance à l'Empereur et à l'Empire du Milieu.

Le convoi reprit sa route alors qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus des portes de la cité. Les hauts et solides murs les dominaient de toute leur imposante puissance. Des soldats patrouillaient sur les remparts et observaient la troupe qui s'avançait à travers la ville.

-Concernant votre question, commença Wei, mon allégeance va à la Chine. Je suis dévoué à elle entièrement, de toute mon âme. Mais notre Empereur arrive au crépuscule de sa vie, il n'est plus l'homme qu'il était autrefois donc je m'autorise à parfois remettre en question ses décisions.

-Et pourtant, vous marchez avec vos troupes pour le nord tout comme il vous l'a ordonné. Dit Shang avec ironie.

-Des villages et des personnes sont menacés, répliqua Wei qui n'avait pas aimé la remarque du jeune général. Huan Chao a payé au prix fort, la négligence de l'Empereur sur les malfrats qui pullulent son Empire. Nous nous devons d'éviter qu'un nouveau malheur survienne.

Shang avait parlé un peu trop vite. Il se mit à regretter ce ton ironique qu'il avait pris contre un homme qui l'avait aimé et respecté depuis toujours.

-Je crois toujours en notre Empereur et je crois que vous aussi vous ferez la bonne décision. Termina le jeune général.

Sun Wei tapa sur l'épaule du jeune général avec un grand sourire.

-Nous sommes vraiment de la même trempe, mon garçon.

La troupe passa sous les portes de la cité et déboucha sur une immense plaine. Au loin, on distinguait de hautes montagnes enneigés et des collines où des rizières dévalaient les pentes éclairées par les rayons du soleil. Un chemin, recouvert de neige, s'étendait sur le long de la plaine avant de disparaitre dans une épaisse forêt de bambous, affaiblis par la rigueur de l'hiver. De chaque côté de ce chemin, des campements avaient été installés avec de minces palissages en bois et des tentes en lin qui s'affaissaient sous le poids de la neige.

L'un des campements avait été vidé. Il s'agissait des troupes du général Wei. Elles l'attendaient non loin de là, sur la plaine en rang de bataille. Il y avait plus cinq milles hommes : des archers, des lanciers, des bretteurs ainsi que des cavaliers montés. Tous se préparaient à rejoindre les frontières nord de la Chine pour mettre fin aux troubles apportées par les bandits et les malfrats qui parsemaient ces régions.

Ce fut à cet instant que les deux généraux choisirent de se faire leurs adieux.

-Nos chemins se séparent, Shang ! Annonça Wei. Puisse votre mission être couronnée de succès. Soyez prudent, mon garçon !

-Puissions-nous nous revoir en des jours moins sombres. Répliqua le jeune général. Faites honneur à la Chine.

Sun Wei fit un dernier signe de tête à son comparse et mit sa monture au galop pour rejoindre son bataillon. Dès que le vieux général fut à portée de l'armée, les tambours de marche résonnèrent dans la vallée. Ils frappèrent de gros coups et l'écho se répercuta dans les montagnes alentour puis l'armée se mit en marche.

Shang rejoignit son campement avec ses aides de camps. Une dizaine de cavaliers l'attendait en armure prêt à partir pour la mission secrète que l'Empereur avait confiée à Shang. Mais trois soldats étaient positionnés devant l'entrée camp et attendaient le retour de leur supérieur.

Lorsque le cheval blanc de Shang arriva à leur porté, le plus petit d'entre eux interpella le général :

-Général ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Ca fait des mois qu'on stationne ici dans le froid !

-On meurt de froid ! Rajouta le plus maigre des trois.

-La nourriture se fait rare, termina le troisième qui ressemblait fort à Bouddha.

Ling, Yao et Chien-Pô dévisagèrent leur général tandis que celui-ci les ignora totalement.

-On a besoin d'action ! s'écria Yao en se craquant les phalanges. Il faut qu'on nous assigne une mission ! Je veux pouvoir frapper quelqu'un avec mes poings, sinon je vais devenir fou !

-Doucement Yao. Dit Chien-Pô d'une voix douce en posant ses mains sur les épaules du soldat bagarreur. Ne t'énerve pas. Penses à ton cœur.

-Ouais … T'as raison … souffla Yao alors qu'il prit une grande inspiration. T'as raison …

-Vous ne pourrez pas nous ignorez pour toujours, Général Shang. Répliqua Ling. Les hommes sont mécontents et …

-Je pars en mission secrète. Coupa Shang. C'est l'Empereur qui me l'a confié et je peux vous assurer que vous ne resterez pas inactifs très longtemps. Je vous demande d'attendre encore un peu.

Les trois soldats se regardèrent intrigués et Ling osa demanda :

-Et vous n'allez rien nous dire concernant cette mission secrète ?

Shang prit le casque doré de général que lui tendait son aide de camp. Il mit le heaume de son père et répondit à ces hommes :

-Je dois aller rendre visite à une amie …

* * *

-Hors de question !

Razoul avait toujours effectué sa tâche de capitaine de la garde avec zèle et fermeté. Il était entré au service du sultan à l'adolescence et était monté en grade très rapidement grâce à sa pugnacité, son sens du devoir et son dévouement au sultan d'Agrabah. Il avait vécu la naissance de la princesse Jasmine et la mort de sa mère Esra, une dizaine d'années plus tard. Il avait survécu au grand pillage d'Agrabah et à la Guerre du Désert. Il avait assisté à la venue d'un nouveau vizir auprès du sultan Tayeb. Un homme du nom de Jafar avec lequel il partageait de nombreux points de vue sur l'ordre et la gestion de la cité d'Agrabah. Mais il s'était avéré que cet homme usurpa le trône du sultan et Razoul n'avait pas oublié à qui il avait porté allégeance. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui sauva le sultan, ce fut ce vaurien. Il était presque arrivé de nulle part avec un tapis volant et un génie.

Razoul ignorait où il avait pu mettre la main sur ses artefacts magiques mais grâce à ces derniers, le rat des rues avait pu gagner le cœur de la princesse et l'affection du sultan. Il connaissait ce malfrat depuis fort longtemps. Depuis de nombreuses années, il s'acharnait à traquer ce jeune voleur dans les rues d'Agrabah et maintenant, il devait le laisser vaquer dans le palais en toute liberté.

Ce qui l'exaspérait plus que tout, c'est qu'un jour, ce gamin deviendrait sultan et que c'est à lui qu'il devra porter allégeance. Razoul espérait mourir avant que ce vaurien accède au trône et qu'il mène le pays à la ruine. Il avait même réussi à s'être fait aimer et apprécier du peuple en sauvant à plusieurs reprises Agrabah de menaces, monstres et cataclysmes. Tous ces actes de bravoure, ce moins que rien les devait à son génie et à son tapis, Razoul n'en doutait pas.

Et maintenant, il devait supporter tous ceux qui désiraient le rencontrer ou lui demander une audience pour un quelconque service ou une tâche à lui confier. Et Razoul avait d'autre chose à faire que de gérer les affaires de ce gamin.

-Je te le redis pour la dernière fois ! Cracha-t-il. C'est hors de question.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Il était face à un gringalet aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus habillé d'une espèce de tunique couleur bronze avec une petite cape bleue. Il n'était pas d'ici, cela se voyait à sa tête. Et de ce fait, il était plus que suspect. Razoul ne cèderait pas.

-En ce moment même, une grande réunion se déroule au palais, expliqua le capitaine de la garde. Alors il est hors de question de laisser des quémandeurs comme toi, rentrer dans le palais.

-Je souhaite simplement parler à Aladdin.

Razoul grinça des dents. Il commençait à perdre patience. Hakim et Fazahl, derrière lui, retenaient les lourdes portes de l'enceinte du palais. La matinée avait été épuisante avec l'arrivée des dignitaires étrangers. La garde avait dû réguler la foule et cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Tout ce qu'ils désiraient tous, c'est prendre du repos et ce gamin leur faisait perdre du temps.

-Tu ne rentreras pas, gamin ! hurla Razoul. A moins que tu ne fasses partie d'une délégation étrangère invitée.

L'adolescent répliqua aussitôt :

-Euh … Je fais partie d'une délégation étrangère …

Razoul et les gardes le dévisagèrent avec suspicion.

-Et de quelle délégation fais-tu partie ? Questionna le capitaine.

Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque en évitant le regard agressif de son interlocuteur et balbutia quelques mots avec un sourire peu convaincant.

-Je suis … avec … le … le … Roi … de … de The … Thessalie …

Razoul referma les portes avec fracas, laissant Hercule à l'extérieur des murailles du palais. L'apprenti héros n'osa pas insister.

-Disparais d'ici, morveux ! Hurla Razoul de l'autre côté de la grande porte. Et que je ne te revoie plus !

Hercule soupira et alla s'adosser contre un mur avant de glisser contre la paroi pour s'assoir sur la terre au pied des murailles. Il avait mis tant d'espoir sur sa rencontre avec cet Aladdin que son entrain disparut pour se transformer en un profond désarroi.

S'il le désirait, il pourrait fracasser les portes d'un seul coup de poing en utilisant sa force de demi-dieu. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'agisse les vrais héros. Il entendait la voix de Phil dans sa tête : « Règle n°101 – Le héros ne met pas en danger la vie d'autrui ». Pénétrer dans le palais en fracassant les murs et les portes n'était pas le meilleur moyen de rencontrer un héros dans les meilleures conditions. Surtout lorsque ce palais était l'endroit où Aladdin réside.

Les murailles étaient bien trop hautes pour les escalader et Hercule savait que l'infiltration n'était pas son fort à cause de sa maladresse. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre qu'on lui permettre d'entrer pour lui parler ou que lui-même sorte du palais afin d'accomplir un de ses travaux de héros. Mais il ne savait même pas à quoi Aladdin pouvait bien ressembler.

Hercule était dans un pays où il ne connaissait rien et où il n'avait aucun repère. Surtout qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Il s'était mis en tête de rencontrer un héros reconnu dont il ne savait rien et maintenant qu'il était dans l'impasse. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière. Il avait abandonné son épreuve et il se demandait où pouvait être Phil et Pégase à cette heure-ci. Ils devaient être surement à sa recherche, suivant le cours d'eau jusqu'à la mer en espérant le trouver en aval de la rivière.

Il frappa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur. Il s'était vraiment conduit comme un abruti.

Soudain il entendit un puissant hennissement dans les cieux et une ombre s'abattit sur lui. La chance lui souriait.

-Gamin ! On t'a cherché partout !

Philoctète se laissa tomber de Pégase et alla directement vers son jeune apprenti. Hercule se remit debout, presque hilare de revoir ses amis alors qu'il était au plus mal.

-Phil ! s'écria le jeune homme. Pégase !

Sa monture ailée hennit de bonheur et le demi-dieu enlaça l'encolure de l'animal qui souffla un air chaud de ses nasaux blancs.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir ! Je croyais que vous ne me retrouveriez jamais !

La bouche du satyre se tordit en une grimace grotesque.

-Dis-moi, Herc ? Demanda Phil. A moins qu'il y ait des vahinés, du sable blanc, des mouettes et de la flotte derrière ces murs, t'es pas vraiment dans la direction de la mer. Tu te foutrais pas de moi par hasard ?!

Phil était rouge de colère. Hercule aurait espérer éviter ça mais son entraineur était plus que colérique de nature. Il avait fini par supporter ces colères et surtout les retourner à son avantage.

-Je sais pas si on te l'a appris à l'école mais tous les fleuves se jettent dans l'immense étendue d'eau qu'on appelle communément la mer ou l'océan. Déclara Phil en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Alors pourquoi je te retrouve ici dans ce trou perdu du désert !?

-Je peux t'expliquer, Phil … commença Hercule.

-Règle N°132 ! L'entrainement est essentiel pour la forme du héros et doit …

-Laisse-moi m'expliquer ! s'écria son élève.

Le satyre fit la moue et croisa les bras en dévisageant son apprenti avec des yeux peu convaincus et ruminant sa rage.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. Grogna-t-il.

Hercule sourit, prit quelques instants pour trouver les mots puis se racla la gorge.

-Voilà ! Des gens m'ont sauvé de la rivière alors que je dérivais. Ils m'ont donné à boire. J'ai discuté avec eux et ils m'ont parlé d'un héros qui vivrait dans ce palais.

Son entraineur haussa les sourcils et regarda son élève, intrigué.

-Un héros, ici ? C'est quoi son nom ?

Le satyre semblait soudainement très intéressé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hercule, satisfait, continua sur sa lancée.

-Il s'appelle Aladdin. Les gens d'ici disent que c'est un grand héros, qu'il a vaincu de nombreux monstres et que …

-Attends ! Attends ! Petit ! Coupa Phil. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit qui était son entraineur ?

Hercule ne comprit pas où le satyre voulait en venir même Pégase affichait un air interrogatif.

-Eh bien, … ils ne m'ont rien dit … là-dessus …

Le visage de Phil rougeoya intensément alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler.

-C'est encore un coup de CHIRON … Grommela-t-il en ses dents. Ce stupide … centaure ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher !

Le satyre commença faire les cent, pestant et maudissant dans sa barbe.

-Il prend des apprentis supplémentaires ! J'en étais sûr qu'il essayait de me doubler ! Il connait la règle, nom de Zeus ! Un entraineur, un apprenti ! Je croyais qu'il entrainait ce fils à maman d'Œdipe mais en fait, il entraine d'autres héros dans un coin paumé du désert ! Il va le payer … il va le payer !

-Phil ! Calme-toi ! Lâcha son apprenti. Qu'est ce qui te permet de dire que c'est Chiron qui l'a entrainé ?

Le satyre continua de tourner en rond frappant avec ses sabots, la terre retournée.

-Chiron a toujours essayé de me nuire ! Pesta Phil. Lorsque j'ai entrainé Achille, il a entrainé Hector ! Lorsque ces deux-là se sont affrontés en duel à Troie, j'ai vidé ma réserve complète d'amphores de vin et j'ai eu la pire gueule de bois de ma vie lorsque Achille l'a vaincu. Chiron était furieux et il a finalement entrainé Paris et puis « Cric, Crac, Badaboum », la flèche dans le talon, mon champion Achille finit en charpies …

On ne pouvait raisonner Phil lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Hercule croisa le regard de Pégase qui souffla longuement en hochant la tête, fatigué du comportement de chèvre du satyre. Dans un éclair de génie, Hercule eut soudain une brillante idée. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Phil. Nous n'avons qu'à interroger cet Aladdin et il nous révèlera le nom de celui qui l'a entrainé. Expliqua Hercule.

Philoctète resta immobile un instant et pivota sur ses sabots pour faire face à son jeune apprenti.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, gamin ! S'étonna le satyre. C'est une très bonne idée même !

Hercule explosa de joie et jubila de l'intérieur, il avait réussi à retourner la colère de Phil en sa faveur. Le jeune héros monta sur Pégase et tendit la main à son entraineur.

-Il est dans ce palais ! Allons le trouver, Phil !

Le satyre attrapa la main d'Hercule qui le tira sur la croupe du cheval ailé.

-On va aller débusquer ce fumier et lui tirer les vers du nez ! hurla l'entraineur de héros.

Hercule s'agrippa à la crinière bleue de sa monture et en deux battements d'ailes, Pégase s'éleva au-dessus des murailles du Palais.

Quelques temps auparavant, alors que les seigneurs des Sept Déserts attendaient que les fastueux desserts soient servis par les domestiques, Aladdin put s'échapper de la table du festin pour aller sur l'immense balcon donnant sur les jardins du Palais.

Ils étaient envahis par toutes les tentes et chapiteaux dressés par les différentes délégations étrangères parvenues à Agrabah avec leurs seigneurs. Ils s'étaient répartis autour de la grande fontaine blanche et parmi les bois qui couvraient les bordures des murailles. Il voyait les cavaliers d'Arwa qui festoyaient autour d'une grande table en bois, les courtisanes de Saba se prélassaient au soleil sur une kyrielle de coussins et les chameaux de la province de Nawal s'abritaient sous les arbres aux cotés de l'éléphant d'Hassan, Roi d'Hyrouk. Les sculpteurs d'Hircine s'affairaient sur des bustes de marbre afin d'immortaliser le visage de redoutables soldats ou de magnifiques concubines car ils étaient parmi les plus illustres artistes que la Terre avait portée.

Les jardins du palais, habituellement si paisibles, étaient maintenant une immense fourmilière où différents insectes pullulaient entre des tentes et des pavillons aux couleurs sombres.

Aladdin chercha du regard Rajah et Abu. Chaque après-midi, le singe et le tigre aimaient trainer dans les jardins et profiter du calme des bois pour faire un somme après avoir réussi à voler quelque chose dans les cuisines du palais. Aladdin crut les apercevoir au loin, au pied des murailles entre deux arbres. Rajah était à l'ombre sous un grand olivier et il distinguait une petite forme brune qui somnolait sur une mince branche de l'arbre.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient pour ces deux-là mais cela les importait peu. Aladdin aurait aimé partager cette même insouciance. Rien ne semblait les perturber malgré le brouhaha qui régnait dans les campements et les tentes. Aladdin releva les yeux vers le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun nuage dans les parages seul le soleil rayonnait au-dessus de lui. Il observa encore l'horizon et espéra voir arriver au loin la silhouette azur flottante et détonante du Génie, volant vers eux en compagnie du Tapis.

-Tu sembles préoccupé.

Aladdin se retourna et vit le Prince Munir passer entre les gigantesques colonnes de la salle du trône pour le rejoindre sur le balcon. Le jeune prince marchand avait parlé avec une familiarité qui étonna Aladdin. Depuis le banquet, il avait toujours gardé une certaine distance avec lui mais ce rapprochement l'intriguait fortement.

-Tu n'es pas très à l'aise depuis le début du banquet, ajouta Munir.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer Aladdin. Je ne suis pas si différent que toi. Répliqua le Prince gêné.

-Prince, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Continua Aladdin, troublé.

Munir se gratta la tête et se plaça aux côtés d'Aladdin sur la balustrade du balcon et soupira.

-Pardonne moi, pour toute à l'heure. Mais je préférais te parler ouvertement face à face.

Bien que sa soudaine familiarité ait surprit Aladdin, Munir gardait la même sincérité dans ces propos. Sa voix était toujours claire et assurée.

-Cela fait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer Aladdin. Parce que nous sommes identiques toi et moi.

Aladdin restait silencieux, il ne savait vraiment pas où le Prince marchant voulait en venir alors il décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

-En quoi sommes-nous identiques ? demanda-t-il.

-Nous n'appartenons pas à ce monde : les palais, les banquets, les domestiques, la richesse. Nous n'avons pas vu le jour dans cet univers. Je suis né dans la rue comme toi, mon ami. Mon père était un marchand ambulant qui voyageait et commerçait dans les Sept Déserts et ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde.

Le prince marchand croisa les mains et baissa la tête comme si il tentait de se rappeler de son passé.

-Tu étais un voleur, un malfrat et pourtant aujourd'hui, tu es marié à la Princesse d'Agrabah et tu seras Sultan, toi qui n'étais qu'un moins que rien.

Aladdin appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde et se mt à contempler les falaises qui entouraient le Palais.

-Nous nous ressemblons, en effet … souffla Aladdin qui reconnut l'honnêteté dans les paroles de Munir.

-Ha ha. Je t'admire, tu sais. Tu es un héros reconnu et aimé dans tous les Sept Déserts.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Prince. Relativisa Aladdin. Vous avez mis fin à une guerre civile qui durait depuis une vingtaine d'années et qui ravageait votre pays.

-Appelle-moi, Munir. Dit le Prince en riant. L'étiquette ne sert à rien entre nous.

-Dans ce cas, comment es-tu devenu Prince Marchand de Nawal ? demanda Aladdin en cédant aux exigences de Munir.

Le Prince Marchant eut un rictus satisfait car celui qu'il admirait avait décidé de se mettre à égalité avec lui.

-J'ai repris l'affaire de mon père à sa mort et j'ai longuement travaillé et accumulé des richesses. Expliqua-t-il. Lorsque la guerre à Nawal fut à son paroxysme, j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à ces violences en créant une force populaire et en usant de mes richesses, j'ai pu engager des mercenaires pour former mon armée. Nous avons mis fin à la guerre civile et on m'a demandé de prendre le trône de Nawal que j'ai accepté.

-Comment peux-tu m'admirer alors que tu as fait tant pour ton peuple et ton royaume ? Plaisanta Aladdin. Je n'ai pas accompli autant que toi.

Munir passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés et garda le silence. Cela avait piqué la curiosité d'Aladdin. Munir et lui avaient connu un même destin mais pas le même parcours mais une question lui mordait les lèvres.

-Puis-je te poser une question ? Questionna Aladdin.

-Je t'écoute, dit immédiatement le Prince.

L'ancien malfrat hésita quelques instants avant de poser :

-Pourquoi as-tu pris la charge de Prince Marchand ? Tu aurais pu la confier à quelqu'un de plus compétent que toi.

Munir fut étonné par la question du héros d'Agrabah, il se frotta sa fine barbiche et répondit :

-On m'a poussé à accepter. Le peuple me soutenait et puis j'avais quelque chose que tous les autres monarques des Sept Déserts n'avaient pas.

-Quelle est cette chose ? demanda Aladdin.

Munir croisa le regard sombre du héros d'Agrabah.

-Je viens du peuple, je connais la pauvreté, la faim et la misère. Et donc je suis plus proche du peuple qu'ils ne le seront jamais. J'ai pris le pouvoir à Nawal afin d'aider les pauvres gens car je sais plus que quiconque, quels sont les problèmes de la plèbe. C'était mon devoir d'accepter de régner pour ceux qui m'ont demandé de guider Nawal vers une nouvelle ère de prospérité.

Aladdin buvait les paroles du Prince. La volonté et la détermination dans la voix de Munir vouait l'admiration. Il comprit pourquoi cet homme était parvenu à mettre fin à une guerre et à ramener la paix dans une nation en péril.

-Toi aussi Aladdin, reprit Munir. Tu connais les faibles, les affamés, les miséreux. Tu es à un tournant de ton histoire. Dans un avenir proche, tu deviendras Sultan d'Agrabah et tu pourras faire changer les choses pour le peuple.

Aladdin resta silencieux, embarrassé par le plaidoyer du Prince. Il n'avait jamais autant ressenti autant de poids et de responsabilité sur ses épaules.

-J'ai encore du mal, commença Aladdin, à réaliser que je devrais bientôt remplacer le Sultan. Je suis toujours en pleine apprentissage et ces diners me terrifient.

Munir s'approcha d'Aladdin et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Ça viendra ! J'ai dû apprendre moi aussi à régner. Tu as mon soutien dans ces épreuves ! Nous ferons de grandes choses ensemble ! Et puis, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, ces repas me terrifient.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et Aladdin fut rassuré. Munir s'était ouvert à lui simplement afin de gagner son amitié. Ils se ressemblaient et se respectaient mutuellement. Dès cet instant, Aladdin l'apprécia comme un modèle à suivre, un ami.

Munir jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et vit l'Emir Fayiz, assis de toute sa masse sur un coussin, qui utilisait un narguilé rouge dont le tuyau montait à sa bouche dissimulée dans sa barbe, recrachant et aspirant une épaisse fumée grise.

-A vrai dire, dit le Prince. N'importe qui serait angoissé d'être assis à côté de ce géant grincheux.

-Il n'est pas très bavard en plus ! reprit Aladdin. Il grogne plutôt comme un cochon ou un vieux chameau malade.

-Ha ha ! S'il nous entendait, il nous trancherait en deux.

Le Roi Hassan et le Sultan étaient toujours attablés en bout de table, discutant de tout et de rien tandis que Jasmine suivait une conversation animée entre la vieille Warda et la Reine de Saba. Elle aperçut Aladdin et Munir au loin qui riaient aux larmes et décida d'aller à leur rencontrer. Elle traversa la salle du trône et passa entre les grandes colonnes blanches.

-Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous faire rire à ce point, demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanche en souriant.

Munir et Aladdin se stoppèrent dans leurs ricanements et le Prince Marchand se racla la gorge.

-Nous faisions plus amplement connaissance, Princesse Jasmine. Dit-il en reprenant un ton soutenu.

Jasmine dévisagea Munir et Aladdin en haussant les sourcils, peu convaincue par l'explication du prince.

-Vraiment ?

Aladdin s'approcha d'elle et prit les mains de son épouse.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous discutions simplement de tout et de rien. Nous passions juste le temps.

-D'ailleurs, je vais retourner à table. Je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à servir le dessert, supposa Munir en dépassant la Princesse pour retourner dans la salle du trône.

Aladdin et Jasmine le regardèrent retourner à sa place puis s'immiscer dans la conversation du Sultan et du Roi d'Hyrouk comme si de rien n'était.

-On dirait que vous vous entendez bien, souffla Jasmine à son mari.

-Disons que nous sommes identiques sur de nombreux points. Dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard … Je crois qu'on devrait retourner à table.

En effet, des domestiques arrivèrent dans la salle du trône portant les mets sucrées qu'ils allaient servir pour conclure ce fastueux repas. Il y avait des gâteaux aux mille saveurs et des fruits exotiques qui débordaient sur des plats d'argents tellement lourds qu'ils devaient être porté par deux serviteurs.

Le vaurien et la princesse revinrent dans la salle du trône quand un puissant hennissement résonna dans la salle. Une forme blanche passa entre les colonnes et de grandes ailes blanches balayèrent l'air de la pièce. Tous les regards se portèrent vers le plafond bleu de la salle du trône.

-Qu'est-ce que ceci !? s'écria l'Emir Fayiz en se relevant de table et dégainant son sabre.

Les gardes aux portes sortirent leurs armes et se rapprochèrent de leur forme qui avait fait irruption dans le palais. C'était un cheval ailé blanc. Il se posa au sol au milieu des gardes et deux individus descendirent de la monture.

-Du calme ! Braves gens de la haute ! S'écria la créature de petite taille qui en descendit. On veut pas troubler votre diner de nababs ! On veut simplement parler à votre héros local !

Tous les souverains des Sept Déserts s'étaient levés de table et observèrent la petite créature, le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait et leur coursier légendaire.

-C'est un satyre ? S'interrogea à voix haute la Reine de Saba.

-Un cheval ailé, c'est un prodige ! clama Hassan.

Aux côtés de Phil, Hercule chercha du regard toutes les personnes dans la salle du trône espérant apercevoir celui qui ressortait du lot par sa carrure et son charisme. Comme tous les grands héros, il devait émaner de lui une aura étincelante et sans nom digne des plus grands dieux.

-Que signifie cette intrusion ? ordonna le Sultan en se trémoussant.

Ce fut Hercule qui répondit alors que les gardes les encerclaient peu à peu, cimeterres au poing.

-Nous sommes simplement venus parler à Aladdin le héros d'Agrabah !

Tous se retournèrent vers l'interpellé qui venait de rentrer dans la salle en compagnie de Jasmine. Aladdin n'avait jamais vu ce deux-là nulle part.

-Je … je suis Aladdin. dit-il d'une voix forte.

Philoctète écarquilla les yeux en apercevant celui qu''ils désignaient comme leur héros puis son visage se tordit en un sourire malsain et vicieux. Il tira la cape de son poulain pour le mettre à son niveau et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ce type est une mauviette. Un gringalet … Tu l'exploses à tous les coups … Hin hin.

-On ne devrait pas se fier aux apparences, Phil … murmura Hercule alors que son entraineur ricanait sournoisement.

Aladdin s'approcha du trio d'intrus et les gardes le laissèrent passer.

-Vous désirez me parler mais qui-êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Hercule ne pouvait cacher une certaine déception. Il imaginait Aladdin comme les héros grecs : fort, grand, imposant par la taille, par la voix et la carrure mais il ressemblait plus à un type lambda qu'il aurait croisé dans la rue en venant au palais.

-Je suis Philoctète ! L'entraineur des vrais héros et voici ma jeune recrue ! Hercule ! Fils de Zeus !

L'adolescent sentit les yeux de tous se poser sur lui. Il aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui commence à parler avec Aladdin mais Phil en avait décidé autrement.

-Zeus !? S'exclama Munir. Alors vous êtes des Grecs !

-Oui mais ça n'a pas d'importance, commença Hercule. Nous …

-Depuis quand les chèvres peuvent-elles former des héros ? Siffla l'Emir Fayiz qui n'avait toujours pas rengainé son cimeterre.

Phil entendit cette provocation et son visage vira au rouge vif alors qu'il fulminait intérieurement.

-Qui sait que tu traites de chèvre … ? Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Calmes-toi ! Phil ! Supplia Hercule alors qu'il retenait son entraineur.

-Tu voulais me parler alors ? demanda Aladdin qui essayait de ramener le duo comique à ce pourquoi il était entré par effraction dans le Palais.

Le satyre recentra son attention sur le Héros d'Agrabah et commença son interrogatoire.

-Tu es un héros, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais bien savoir qui t'as entrainé ?

-Je n'ai été entrainé … par personne, répondit Aladdin qui ne comprenait pas le but de la question.

Philoctète examina le héros d'Agrabah de haut en bas tout en se grattant la barbiche.

-Vraiment ? Aucun mentor ? Professeur ?

-Aucun …

Les autres invités observent la scène avec intérêt. C'était une des surprises inespérées de ce repas. Pour certain, c'était une attraction supplémentaire à ce banquet et pour d'autres un simple contretemps avant le dessert. Pégase n'aimait pas les visages sévères et agressifs des gardes qui considéraient toujours ces invités inattendus comme une menace. Le cheval ailé renifla intensément, prêt à riposter à la moindre attaque mais Hercule tenta de calmer l'ambiance.

-Nous ne voulons faire de mal à personne ! s'écria Hercule. Nous venons simplement parler.

- Gardes ! Baissez vos armes ! s'écria le Sultan.

Ils s'exécutèrent et reculèrent de quelques pas tout en restant proches des monarques. Hercule souffla de soulagement alors qu'un plan machiavélique germait dans l'esprit du satyre.

-Je suis un héros en pleine formation, expliqua librement Hercule à Aladdin. J'ai entendu de nombreuses choses sur toi et j'ai voulu te rencontrer au plus vite pour pouvoir …

-Te défier en DUEL !

Phil avait terminé la phrase de sa recrue, abasourdie par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

-Ce gamin veut te défier et prouver sa force ! poursuivit Phil. Il a fait des centaines de kilomètres pour ça ! Tu ne vas pas lui refuser ça ! Et en plus, ces personnes de haute naissance seraient surement ravis de voir un duel entre le Héros d'Agrabah et le futur nouveau prodige de la Grèce Antique !

Balki, Hassan et Munir ne cachèrent pas leur amusement à cette idée titanesque d'un combat entre deux héros. Même le Sultan affichait un sourire d'enfant.

-On dit que les héros grecs sont de redoutables adversaires, fit remarquer Warda, la doyenne de la Province d'Hircine, restée silencieuse depuis l'interruption du repas.

-C'est aussi une bonne occasion de voir le héros d'Agrabah à l'action, dit l'Emir Fayiz avec sarcasme.

Aladdin souffla d'agacement suite à la pique lancée par l'Emir et se passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Depuis ces quelques mois, il aurait voulu quelque chose d'inattendu comme ceci, une aventure ou un évènement pour picoter sa vie devenue peu à peu monotone. Mais pourquoi devrait-il accepter ce duel contre un adversaire qu'il ne connaissait pas et envers lequel, il n'éprouvait aucun ressentiment.

Mais une partie de lui voulait accepter le duel pour prouver à ceux qui doutaient de lui, qu'il était capable de bien d'être le héros dont il avait tant entendu parler. Son adversaire ne semblait pas si fort que ça. C'était un gamin en pleine puberté qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, il pourrait le battre en impressionnant les invités du Sultan et faire enrager ce stupide gorille d'Emir qui ne cessait sans arrêt de le rabaisser plus bas que terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Phil ? Souffla Hercule à l'oreille de son entraineur.

-Fais-moi confiance ! Gamin ! Je sais ce que je fais ! répliqua le satyre.

Hercule dut se résoudre à suivre le plan de son entraineur car il désirait lui aussi voir ce héros d'Agrabah à l'œuvre et s'il devait apprendre quelque chose d'Aladdin, un duel contre lui serait le meilleur moyen pour le former.

-Un duel entre deux héros serait un excellent spectacle pour finir ce festin, soupira la Reine de Saba.

-Oui, oui ! Acquiesça le sultan. Ce serait une superbe distraction.

Aladdin regarda par-dessus son épaule Jasmine qui avait rejoint les monarques des Sept Déserts. Elle n'était pas aussi enjouée que les autres. Ce duel ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Aladdin comprit cela au premier regard mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre la petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de répéter : «Accepte ! Accepte ! ».

Hercule se racla la gorge et tendit la main en demandant d'une voix hésitante.

-Alors ? Est-ce vous acceptez le duel ?

Aladdin hésita un instant mais au final il se laissa submerger par l'excitation et saisit la main que lui tendait le fils de Zeus.

-J'accepte.

* * *

_C'est tout pour le moment ! Un mystère ! Une mission secrète ! Un duel ! Que de belles choses en perspectives !_

_ J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !_

_ A la prochaine !_


End file.
